VS (aka versus)
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Chanyeol terpaksa menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir karena tau bahwa Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaannya. Namun ia tak akan putus asa untuk mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun. Diwarnai KaiSoo yang gemar menyiksa Baekhyun, dan juga Kyungsoo yang selalu berusaha merebut Chanyeol./YAOI/Baekyeol/Chap 13-FIN!
1. Chapter 1

**VS – chapter 1**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan &amp; Wonkyu (cameo), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) p

Note2: semua hanya fiksi belaka. BoyxBoy dianggap biasa dan umum di cerita ini.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ke kampus bersama-sama, duduk di kelas bersebelahan, makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, hang out berdua, hingga belajar bersama, itulah kegiatan dua namja asal Kosel yang kebetulan 'terlempar' di MIT Amerika ini. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, itulah nama kedua namja itu.

Didasarkan atas persamaan kewarganegaraan serta persamaan nasib (yaitu hidup seorang diri di negeri orang), jadilah keduanya berteman dekat.

Oh, _sangat_ dekat malahan.

Sampai-sampai keduanya tak sadar bahwa tumbuh 'sesuatu' di antara mereka.

Namun yang pasti, sampai saat ini (sayangnya) keduanya masih berstatus teman.

Hmmm…. sebut saja…. _Teman Tapi Mesra?_

"Baek, apakah kau yakin akan pulang ke Korea seusai wisuda?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya sedang minum kopi bersama di sebuah cafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kecil yang memang untuk 2 orang saja.

"Ne. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja di Korea saja. Sudah kubilang itu keputusanku dari awal, Yeolie."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Sepertinya tak mungkin lagi mengubah keputusan Baekhyun. Itu artinya, minggu depan setelah hari wisuda mereka, keduanya akan berpisah.

"Aku tak mau pisah denganmu, Baek. Aku juga ingin pulang ke Korea saja kalau begitu."

"Aish…," desah Baekhyun. "Kau kan sudah diterima kerja di sini."

"Itu kan karena kau baru memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang ke Korea. Kukira, kau juga akan cari kerja di sini…"

"Aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau tidak bertanya. Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil, Chanyeol. Kita masih bisa video call dan berkirim pesan."

"Baekhyuneee…" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung namja tinggi itu. "Aigoo… jangan merengek lagi, Yeol. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita tau!"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Baek"

"Sssttt… aku tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku janji."

.

.

Begitulah hubungan keduanya yang seminggu kemudian terpaksa harus terputus akibat perbedaan jarak. Baekhyun pulang ke Korea sedangkan Chanyeol bekerja di Amerika. Sayangnya, walaupun keduanya berjanji masih saling kontak, mereka hanya bisa saling mengirim email karena kesibukan dan perbedaan waktu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan dia sendiri berjanji akan mengirimkan nomor kontaknya begitu sampai di Korea. Namun karena kesibukannya sebagai karyawan baru di perusahaan IT nomor 1 di Korea (dan salah satu yang terbesar di dunia), maka janji itu terlupakan. Bahkan Baekhyun juga jarang membalas email Chanyeol.

Pastinya, Chanyeol kecewa. Namun ia terus teringat atas janji Baekhyun 'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol.' Hanya janji itu yang membuat Chanyeol terus bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya.

…

From: Byunbaekhyun

Subject: Mian ^ ^

Dear Chanyeol. Maaf aku baru bisa membalas emailmu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan periode training. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa bersantai. Manajerku banyak memberiku tugas.

Congratulation Chanyeolie! Kau sudah berhasil jadi manajer. Wow, itu super duper keren sekali! Semoga aku bisa segera mengikuti jejakmu. Fighting fighting!

…

Chanyeol melenguh antara senang dan sedih membaca balasan dari Baekhyun. Walau jarang dibalas, Chanyeol tetap rajin mengirimi Baekhyun email. Entah itu hanya sekedar menyapa, atau bercerita tentang keadaannya saat ini. Walaupun balasan Baekhyun selalu singkat, tapi Chanyeol berusaha maklum. Baekhyun pasti sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit menjadi karyawan baru.

Dan, ouh, Chanyeol juga pastinya terus mengingat janji Baekhyun kapan waktu itu.

"Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia tidak akan melupakanku!" kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… sebenarnya dia bekerja di mana sih sampai sesibuk itu?" Chanyeol duduk bertopang dagu setelah selesai menutup laptopnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping laptopnya, tepatnya ke arah sebuah pigura yang memajang foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Bibirnya pun tersenyum saat memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Baek… Apa kau tak rindu padaku?" Ia mengelus wajah Baekhyun di dalam foto.

"Atau….. Mungkinkah Baekhyun memang tak punya rasa apa-apa padaku?"

"Atau… dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Rasanya mata Chanyeol mulai basah saat memikirkannya.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian.**

Drrrrt….drrrrrt….

Dddrrrrttttt…..

"Aish… tunggu sebentar…"

Chanyeol meraba-raba kantung jas nya dengan kesal. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan tas besar plus kantung belanjaan, dan kini ditambah ponselnya yang mendadak bergetar? Oh ini benar-benar menjengelkan. Padahal kan ia sedang sibuk mengangkat koper-kopernya ke troli.

Drrrrtttt…

Drrrttt….

"Ugh, yeobseyo?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan setengah hati setelah berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah!" Sahut suara di seberang dengan ceria. "Sudah tiba? Sudah bertemu dongsaengmu? Sehun bilang, dia sudah di bandara setengah jam yang lalu," lanjut suara di seberang sana.

"Oh, appa," rupanya sang appa yang meneleponnya. "Aku baru saja keluar dari imigrasi. Nanti akan kukabari lagi jika sudah bertemu dengan Sehunie," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ppali ppali! Appa menunggumu di kantor."

"Ne ne."

"Aaa satu lagi! Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat dengan tampang dongsaengmu kan?" tanya sang appa.

"Tentu aku masih ingat, kecuali dia operasi plastik," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat tampang dongsaengnya itu. Hmmm… sebenarnya sih dia lupa-lupa ingat gitu. Maklum lah, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melihat sang adik secara langsung. Jika sedang video call pun, appa dan eommanya selalu bilang kalau Sehun tak bersama mereka.

"Hahaha, dia tidak berubah banyak. Cuma makin tinggi saja. Hubungi appa jika tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Arasseo."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti. Annyeong Chanyeol-ah!"

'Tut..tut…tut…' Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Pfiuh…" Chanyeol mendesah singkat dan mulai mendorong trolinya sambil celingukan mencari sang dongsaeng.

Bandara internasional Incheon tampak ramai siang ini, mungkin karena hari ini hari Sabtu, sehingga banyak orang pergi liburan weekend. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tidak janjian dulu dengan sang dongsaeng untuk bertemu di mana. Akibatnya jadi begini kan? Ia kebingungan dengan banyaknya orang di tempat seramai ini.

"Di mana adik kecilku itu?" Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan, namun belum menemukan sosok dongsaengnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar lupa wajahnya ya?" Kata Chanyeol dalam hati. "Eh, tapi seharusnya Sehun tidak lupa wajah hyung-nya yang tampan ini! Jaaaaa, lebih baik aku duduk diam saja di sini! Biar si kecil itu yang mencariku." Chanyeol yang bingung sekaligus capek memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kosong.

Kebetulan sekali, baru saja semenit ia duduk, mata besar Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu.

Oh, maksudnya _seseorang_.

Seorang namja berdiri beberapa meter di depannya tampak memegang sebuah papan nama yang biasa dibawa penjemput untuk menjemput seseorang di bandara. Model rambut dan penampakan belakang namja itu sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang dicari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin yakin saat namja itu mengangkat papan nama bertuliskan 'CHANYEOL' yang tertulis besar-besar dengan huruf hangul.

"Yeah! Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol yang capek kembali bersemangat. Ia berdiri, mendorong trolinya, dan berjalan mendatangi namja itu.

'Puk' "Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak namja itu. Namja itu pun memutar tubuhnya….

"Eh?" Chanyeol kaget sambil memelototkan matanya. "Otakku yang benar-benar lupa, ataukah memang Sehun berubah jadi cantik begini?" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, mata besar Chanyeol memandangi namja cantik di depannya ini. "Hmm…. tapi jika dilihat-lihat, ia mirip juga dengan Sehun… Aish…. Tapi kenapa cantik begini? Ehem, kau ini siapa, ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Park Chanyeol ya? Hyung nya Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yeah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Namaku Luhan, temannya Sehun." Namja cantik bernama Luhan itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Dan Chanyeol pun membalasnya.

"Seharusnya Sehunie sudah selesai dari toilet…. Ah! Itu Sehun! Sehunaaa!" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat seorang namja berjalan mendekati mereka dengan gaya cool.

'Ah itu dia si maknae!' batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata dongsaengnya memang tidak berubah. Hanya tambah tinggi saja.

"Waaa Luhanie… ternyata kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Ia berlari dan sedetik kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi itu. "Hai hyung! Akhirnya kau kembali juga! Bogoshippooo…."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aigoo…. kau makin tinggi saja."

Lalu Chanyeol menunjuk-nujuk Luhan. "Ummm… hyung kira namja cantik ini kau tau! Habisnya dari belakang kalian mirip sekali."

"Oh, kami berdua memang sudah jodoh." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan kini tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan."Iya kan Luhanie?"

.

.

Suasana Park Corp hari ini cukup ramai. Padahal hari ini weekend, seharusnya tidak ada kegiatan kantor bukan?

Chanyeol kagum sekali ketika melihat gedung kantor milik appa nya ini. Ia baru pertama kali ke sini. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung, mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Park corp masih menempati gedung yang lama.

Gedung Park corp yang sekarang benar-benar besar, megah, dan canggih. Park corp memang sengaja menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai perusahaan IT terbesar di Korea. Sebagai perusahaan yang menguasai pasaran jaringan komunikasi, animasi, dan game serta penyedia jasa IT, gedung Park corp harus turut mencerminkan kecanggihan produk-produk yang dijualnya bukan? Kalau mau membayangkan seperti apa, gedung ini seperti gedungnya Osborn di Amazing Spiderman 2.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Aigoo, di mana ruangan appa? Gedung ini besar sekali" Mata Chanyeol masih terus berkeliling mencari papan petunjuk, melihat air mancur di samping lift, patung kuda besar (simbol appa-nya) di tengah lobi, sampai lantai mengkilap yang bahkan membuat dia bisa bercermin. Chanyeol berjalan mundur sambil berputar putar, hingga tak sadar menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk'

"Aww…" Orang yang ditabrak Chanyeol bahkan sampai terjatuh. Chanyeol buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong.

"Ah, maaf," sahut orang itu ketika ditolong berdiri oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta ma…. af….," balas Chanyeol. Ketika orang yang ditolongnya sudah berhasil berdiri, Chanyeol pun akhirnya dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu.

'Deg' jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang.

"Baekhyun?"

Orang yang ditolong Chanyeol itu ikut memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Chanyeol?"

…

…

**Tbc**

.

Note: Semua di cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Bakal banyak yang ga masuk akal. Gedung mirip Osborn company di Amazing Spidey misalnya…

cerita ini juga bisa dibaca di blog (lihat profil)


	2. Chapter 2

**VS – chapter 2**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan &amp; Wonkyu (cameo), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) ;p

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Pertemuan mereka pun terjadi di tempat yang tidak diduga-duga, yaitu di Park Corp!

.

**Chapter 2**

Chanyeol terkesima memandang pemandangan indah di depannya. Baekhyun masih tak berubah. Kulit yang putih, rambut halus dengan poni menutupi hingga alis mata, bibir merah, dan tubuh mungil yang pastinya pas sekali jika dipeluk Chanyeol…..

"Yeol?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tersadar dari lamunanya, tanpa diperintah, kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Sementara tangan besarnya langsung memeluk namja mungil yang ia rindukan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah… aku merindukanmu…"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung namja tinggi itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, Yeolie? Apa kau sengaja menengokku? Hihihi…"

Chanyeol ikut terkikik mendengar kikikan khas dari Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat cute itu. "Aku benar-benar kangen denganmu, Baek. Aku tak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Saat Baekhyun merasa mereka sudah cukup lama berpelukan, tangan kecilnya bergerak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh. "Yeolie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Kau sengaja menengokku? Kau tau aku bekerja di sini?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Baekhyun. "Eh? Be-bekerja di sini? K-kau bekerja di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang tergantung di leher.

Mendadak Chanyeol jadi panik. Ia ingin bicara namun cuma mampu membuka mulutnya mirip ikan. Bagaimana bisa ternyata Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan appa-nya? Oh gosh, selama ini Baekhyun memang tidak bercerita tentang pekerjaanya. Ia hanya bilang sibuk dan sibuk. Oh Park Chanyeol, apa yang harus kau lakukan?

"A-aku… Aaaa kenapa kau Ge-eR sekali, Baek? Aku tak tau kau bekerja di sini. Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanya, dengan mata puppy-nya yang kebingungan. Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk memeluk lagi cinta pertamanya itu.

_Eh? Cinta pertama_? Sssttt… ini rahasia! Rahasia sodara-sodara! Tidak boleh ada yang tau.

"Yeoliee!" Baekhyun kembali mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan peluk-peluk begini. Bagaimana jika nanti temanku melihat? Atau mungkin bos-ku?"

Chanyeol memunyungkan bibirnya tanda kecewa.

"Jadi, ini yang ketiga kalinya aku bertanya, Yeol. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di Korea? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di gedung ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol meringis sambil berpikir cepat. 'Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh bilang pada Baekhyun kalau ia pulang ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presdir di Park corp. Aku harus cari alasan lain.' Itulah yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat ini.

"Itu… itu… Aaaah! Aku ditempatkan oleh perusahaanku di Seoul! Jadi, perusahaan tempatku bekerja baru buka cabang di Seoul. Aku dipindahkan di sini. Saat ini aku ingin bertemu presdir Park untuk…. untuk…. aaah, untuk bicara tentang kerja sama!"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang. "Jinja? Berarti mulai sekarang kau tinggal di Seoul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Melihat senyum Baekhyun otomatis membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Uwaaaaa… itu bagus sekali!" Kali ini malah Baekhyun yang ganti memeluk Chanyeol. Pasti karena dia senang sekali bertemu teman lamanya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat pelukan manis dari Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir senang. Entah kenapa walaupun dia baru saja berbohong, tapi hatinya senang sekali.

"Ah Chanyeol, maaf! Kalau kau ada janji dengan presdir Park, berarti kau harus segera menemuinya. Presdir tidak suka keterlambatan." Baekhyun teringat sesuatu dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ah iya. Aku harus segera bertemu presdir Park." Oh, demi apapun itu, gara-gara bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendiri lupa tujuannya ke sini. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ya kantor presdir Park?"

"Kantornya di lantai paling atas. Dari lift di sebelah sana, naik ke lantai paling atas, lalu tinggal belok ke kanan." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah lift kaca di tengah-tengah lobi. "Nanti kau akan menemukan meja sekretaris presdir. Sekretaris presdir akan memberi tau di mana presdir berada."

"Gomawo," sahut Chanyeol dengan masih memandang namja manis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tak mendengar penjelasannya. Hahaha… cuek saja. Nanti dia bisa tanya dengan orang lain lagi.

"Kau harus cepat menemui presdir, Yeolie. Sampai ketemu lagi! Annyeong…" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke arah lift, menekankan tombol lift, kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat pintu lift terbuka.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Seperginya Chanyeol dari balik pintu lift, aku tersenyum senang. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga hari ini bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol? Kami sudah cukup lama berpisah. Hmmm… hampir dua tahun. Tapi dia tak berubah banyak. Masih tetap tinggi dan tampan. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ternyata Yeolie benar-benar pindah ke Seoul. Itu artinya kami bisa ngobrol bareng, hang-out bareng dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi….

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh," pikirku sambil berjalan kembali ke ruanganku. "Yeolie bilang mau bertemu presdir Park, tapi kenapa pakai kaos begitu? Itu kan tidak sopan? Lagipula hari ini kan Sabtu?"

Aku merengganggkan otot tanganku. "Aaaaargh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sabtu, seharusnya weekend itu dinikmati di rumah atau di mall, bukan di kantor seperti ini." aku masih asik mengeluh sendiri.

"Kalau bukan karena Kai, si manajer muda itu, seharusnya aku bisa bersantai di rumah. Pfiuhh…." Aku telah sampai di meja kerjaku. Tumpukan berkas yang tadi menggunung, kini sudah tinggal separuhnya. Sekarang, tinggal menyelesaikan separuhnya lagi.

"Kau harus tetap semangat Baekki! Kalau kerjaanmu bagus, kau bisa naik jabatan dan terbebas dari Kai!" Aku kembali membawa beberapa berkas keluar ruangannya. Kai si manajer muda atasanku itu memang hobi sekali memerintahku untuk bekerja ekstra. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi karena Kai mengancam akan memecatku, maka yah beginilah, mau tak mau aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Anak appa yang paling tinggi… ckckck. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok tampan appa-nya berdiri menyapanya dari balik meja kerja. Ruang kerja appa-nya cukup besar dan nyaman. Ada jendela besar menghadap jalan, membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari atas. Bagusnya lagi, ruangan ini sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, tapi appa menyuruhku ke sini. Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan meja appa-nya. Senyum excited yang masih terpasang di wajahnya membuat sang appa geleng-geleng.

"Aigoo… tapi sepertinya kau sedang hepi. Senyum-mu mirip orang babo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol seharusnya marah, tapi ia justru makin tersenyum lebar. "Oh, aku tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru kulihat! Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi! Apa appa tau, aku baru saja bertemu orang yang sangaaaaaaat cantik!" Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Chanyeol.

"Nugu? Eomma-mu? Apa Kyukyu-ku ada di sini?" Sang appa mendadak ikut bersemangat saat mendengar 'orang yang sangat cantik'.

Chanyeol memunyungkan bibirnya. "Apa orang yang cantik bagimu itu hanya istrimu saja?"

"Tentu!"

"Sayangnya, orang yang kulihat tadi lebih cantik daripada eomma. Paling tidak, dia lebih muda dan lebih fresh. Dia begitu cantik, manis, imut, eomma bukan tandingannya," lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung meruntuhkan kegembiraan sang appa.

"Aish… dasar anak muda. Sudahlah, kita mulai saja urusan kita hari ini. Appa harus langsung mengajarimu beberapa hal penting di Park corp. Kau tau kan besok appa dan eomma sudah pergi honeymoon?" kata sang appa yang kini sedang menutup matanya, membayangkan acara bulan madu bersama istrinya nanti.

"Kalian ini aneh. Kenapa ambil cuti sampai setahun eoh? Apa bulan madu perlu selama itu? Apa tidak bosan? Kalian aneh! Aneh! Aneh!"

Appa Chanyeol menggeleng penuh semangat. "Selama berdua dengan eomma-mu, appa tak akan pernah bosan. Dan kuharap, kau belajar dengan cepat sayang, karena appa tak mau kau menganggu bulan madu appa dengan bertanya urusan kantor."

"Aigoo…." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal di Amerika sana aku sedang menapaki karirku. Baru 3 bulan yang lalu aku meraih jabatan manajer dengan susah payah, dan kini appa menyuruhku pulang hanya demi bulan madu?"

"Jangan membuat appa merasa bersalah. Bukankah kau juga tau suatu saat appa akan mewariskan perusahaan ini kepadamu?"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Sehun saja?"

"Ssstttt…. Jangan sebut nama anak nakal itu. Dia sudah cukup membuat appa dan eomma pusing. Anak itu cuma mau menari dan menari. Dan apa kau tau, dongsaengmu itu mengencani namja yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya!" sang appa terdengar menggeram.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan mengencani orang yang lebih tua. Wae?"

Appa Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aish, sudahlah. Appa tak mau membicarakan dongsaengmu. Lebih baik kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Ini sudah sore menjelang malam. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas di mejanya.

Lelah? Tentu saja.

Bayangan semangkuk ramyeon dan kasur empuk membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk pulang. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung Park corp dengan riang.

"Hai! Hai! Baekhyun! Tunggu aku! Baeeeeek…!"

Baekhyun yang baru melangkah beberapa meter dari pintu lobi Park corp menoleh ke belakang. "O-oh, Chanyeolie?" Mata kecilnya menangkap sosok tinggi yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai bertemu presdir Park?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baru saja selesai. Pas sekali dengan jam kau pulang." Chanyeol telah menempatkan dirinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, tak peduli jika arah rumah mereka berlawanan. "Tak kusangka kau baru pulang se-sore ini. Apa besok kau juga masuk kerja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Weekend sebenarnya libur kok. Hanya kali ini mendadak dapat tugas dari manajer."

"Baek, ngomong-ngomong, kau tak keberatan makan malam bersamaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun berhenti dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku ingin sekali ngobrol banyak denganmu, Baek."

Namun Baekhyun masih tetap diam, tak merespon Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau tidak mau ya? Maaf, aku tau kau capek…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah mencela Chanyeol.

"Baiklah ayo makan! Tapi karena aku belum gajian, kau tidak keberatan makan ramyeon instan di mini market kan?"

Chanyeol lega mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk senang dan langsung menggandeng namja mungil di sampingnya itu. "Tidak masalah! Kajja!"

.

"Jadi, manajer di divisiku itu salah satunya namanya Kai. Dia masih mudaaaa sekali. Lebih muda dariku." Saat ini sepertinya Baekhyun sedang curhat mengenai masalah pekerjaannya kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya masih sama seperti dulu. Cerewet. Suaranya juga masih seksi. Hahaha. Chanyeol benar-benar rindu suasanya berduaan seperti ini.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Kai bisa jadi manajer. Dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Cuma bisa memerintah dan menyuruh orang lain mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tapi kudengar, ia bisa jadi manajer gara-gara ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Park."

"Begitu?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya. Kai? Tentu saja dia kenal bocah itu. Kai adalah teman sepermainan Sehun. Chanyeol juga yakin kalau Kai memang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menari, sama persis seperti dongsaengnya. Dan dia juga tak tau kenapa bocah itu bisa dapat jabatan di perusahaan appa-nya. Ia tidak dekat dengan namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Ah, maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku bercerita buruk mengenai pekerjaanku. Tapi percayalah, bekerja di Park corp itu idaman setiap orang. Aku tetap bisa belajar banyak di sana. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai banyak topik. Baekhyun juga minta maaf karena selama ini ia begitu sibuk. Bukan sengaja tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, tapi pekerjaannya memang banyak sampai membuatnya lupa. Chanyeol juga berhasil mengetahui bahwa Baek bekerja di divisi animasi yang dimanajeri salah satunya oleh Kai. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia bekerja di Park corp.

Chanyeol juga bercerita banyak hal tentang hidupnya setelah Baekhyun pulang. Ia berulang kali bilang jika kangen berat dengan Baekhyun, membuat wajah namja cantik itu bersemu. Tak lupa, sebelum berpisah, Chanyeol minta nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung! Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu!"

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh sosok berkulit gelap seksi yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Hey Kai, kaget juga melihatmu di sini."

"Aku hanya mampir untuk menyapamu, hyung. Oya, paman Wonnie dan bibi Kyunnie berpesan kalau mereka hari ini menginap di hotel supaya besok tidak terlambat ke bandara."

Chanyeol melepas lelah dengan duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. "Ugh, dasar orang tua aneh. Padahal aku kan baru datang. Apa mereka tidak kangen?"

"Mungkin mereka merasa kau bakal mengganggu mereka," sahut Kai sambil nyengir. Sebenarnya dia juga tau bahwa paman dan bibinya yang satu ini sedikit ehem… aneh.

"Ada-ada saja. Lagipula selama ini kan ada Sehun di sini. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak terganggu." Kemudian Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu. "Eh? Di mana Sehunie?"

"I-itu… Sehun sudah lama tidak tinggal di sini lagi, hyung. Dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya," jawab Kai.

"Oya?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Mengapa dia baru tau sekarang? Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar serius dengan kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku hyung. Paman dan bibi juga berpesan jika kau ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaan, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Mereka tidak ingin bulan madunya diganggu."

"Appa sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali padaku. Dan jangan takut, aku tak mungkin bertanya tentang pekerjaan kepada orang yang cuma bisa memerintah dan tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri."

'Glek' Kai menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa menurutnya kalimat Chanyeol itu…ummm… _menyindir dirinya_ _(?)_.

"O-oh baiklah hyung. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Istirahat yang nyenyak hyung."

.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah..

"Selamat pagi Baekkieee…." Baru saja semenit Baekhyun duduk di meja kerjanya, ia sudah dapat kunjungan hangat.

_Eh, hangat? Huekkk…_

"Oh, annyeong Kyung," balas Baekhyun dengan BeTe kepada namja mungil, tak beda tinggi dengannya, bermata besar, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati jika tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gomawo ya telah menyelesaikan tugasku kemarin. Sebenarnya aku minta tolong pada Kai, tapi ternyata anak itu malah menyuruhmu. Aku jadi tak enak padamu. Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kutraktir? Kebetulan siang nanti aku dan Kai mau makan di luar."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Dan hari ini aku sudah membawa bekal." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Oh oh oh, lihatlah! Do Kyungsoo sedang pura-pura baik lagi padanya.

"Benarkah? Oww, gomawo Baekkie…," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang menyebalkan (menurut Baekhyun).

"Mmm… Kalau tidak ada kepentingan lain, bisakah kau pergi? Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Baekhyun bukannya sengaja mengusir Kyungsoo, tapi dia memang tak suka mendengar basa basi namja yang satu ini. Oke, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu cute. Wajahnya cenderung innocent. Tapi di balik wajah cute nya itu…

"Pfiuh.." Baekhyun mendengus pelan begitu Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi. Asalkan kalian tau, Baekhyun sudah tau kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo lah yang sengaja memberikan pekerjaannya kepada Baekhyun hingga membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra. Kyungsoo selalu bersembunyi di balik nama Kai. Sepertinya ia ingin memberitau Baekhyun bahwa dia selangkah lebih maju karena behasil merayu sang manajer divisi yang hot itu.

Walaupun tubuhnya mungil, tapi Kyungsoo itu memang sedikit… licik.

'Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia mengira aku ini musuhnya yang harus disingkirkan?' batin Baekhyun.

"Arrgh, aku benar-benar ingin bebas dari duet menyebalkan itu…." ucap Baekhyun pelan pada diri sendiri.

Bagaikan dapat durian runtuh, pada jam istirahat siang ini Baekhyun melihat papan pengumuman kalau akan diadakan tes untuk memperebutkan posisi asisten manajer. Dan tebak, namanya berada pada list nama yang dipanggil untuk ikut tes itu!

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk menyender di kursi manajer sambil memejamkan matanya. Walaupun ruangan ini bukan ruangannya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyamankan diri berada di sini.

'Krek' pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

"Kaaaaai….," panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada super duper manja saat melihat manajer muda yang hot itu masuk ke ruangan.

"Halo cutie. Ada apa?" Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu menyunggingkan senyum seksi nya.

"Aku sudah membaca pengumuman tes naik jabatan itu…"

"Ah, chukkae Kyungie. Kau ikut dipanggil ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah Kai. "Seharusnya kau ingin aku jadi asistenmu kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja, Kyungie. Oleh karena itu kau harus berusaha keras."

"Kai…"Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai. Tangannya menarik dasi Kai dan memainkannya.

"Hmmm…." Kai sendiri merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Ditambah dengan wangi Kyungsoo, hmmm membuatnya mulai mabuk. Kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau akan membantuku supaya berhasil kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo seductive, tepat di telinga Kai.

Dengan cepat Kai langsung mencium Kyungsoo dan tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, sayang."

"Kalau begitu…." Kyungsoo menyetop sebentar kalimatnya. Ia kembali mendekat ke telinga Kai dan berbisik "Kau bisa beri tau aku pertanyaan tes-nya kan?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang namja bermata besar itu dengan pandangan menyesal. "Kyungie, maafkan aku. Tapi untuk kali ini yang membuat pertanyaan adalah presdir dan tim-nya."

Mata Kyungsoo membesar kaget. "Presdir? Bukankah beliau sedang cuti?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Memang benar. Tapi apa kau belum tau kalau anak presdir Siwon sudah menggantikannya mulai hari ini?"

"Sehun maksudmu?"

"Bukan-bukan. Tapi Chanyeol, hyung-nya Sehun. Dia baru saja balik dari Amerika dua hari yang lalu. Dia benar-benar jenius IT, lulus dengan nilai sempurna, sudah memenangkan banyak perlombaan, dan pernah bekerja di perusahaan IT terkenal di Amerika sana."

Kyungsoo memunyungkan mulutnya. Yang menggantikan presdir Park rupanya anak sulungnya toh. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan? Kau bisa minta bocoran kepadanya. Please Kaiiiii….. Aku ingin sekali jadi asistenmu. Ya? Ya? Yaaaaa?" Kyungsoo kembali merayu dengan jurus manjanya.

"Ehem" Kai berdehem dan menarik napas. "Masalahnya….. aku tidak dekat dengannya, Kyung…."

Kyungsoo makin memunyungkan mulutnya tanda marah. "Jadi, kau tak mau membantuku gitu?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu sayang… Tapi… aku benar-benar tak dekat dengan Chanyeol…"

"Aish, kau payah. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sendiri!" Kyungsoo yang kecewa akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Kai dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk.

'Presdir baru… presdir baru… Seharusnya dia masih muda dan belum menikah kan?'

'Apa aku harus merayunya juga?' batin Kyungsoo.

.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**VS – chapter 3**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan &amp; Wonkyu (cameo hahahaha), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) ;p

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

'Presdir baru… presdir baru… Seharusnya dia masih muda dan belum menikah kan?'

'Apa aku harus merayunya juga?' batin Kyungsoo. 

…

**Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo bicara sendiri dalam hati di dalam lift menuju ke lantai paling atas gedung Park corp. Rencananya, ia akan mencoba menemui presdir yang baru. Hmm, sedikit berbasa basi mungkin? Berbasa-basi kan merupakan keahliannya…. Tak lupa ia melihat penampilannya saat ini yang cukup menggoda. Ia tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di lift.

'Ting' suara bel berbunyi menandakan lift sudah mencapai lantai teratas.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyungsoo keluar dengan anggun. Rupanya dari luar sudah menunggu seorang namja yang hendak masuk ke lift.

"Aww!" Tak sengaja Kyungsoo bersenggolan dengan namja itu. Namja itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru hingga tak sadar sudah menabrak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus tangannya sambil melihat ke arah namja itu. Ia tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Kai. Tubuhnya juga wangi dengan aroma parfum maskulin. Rambutnya berwarna coklat pirang tua dan….

Hee…?

'Orang yang aneh,' batin Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah namja itu yang rupanya tertutup masker dan kacamata hitam.

'Untuk apa kacamata hitam di dalam gedung? Seperti mafia saja.'

Namun teringat dengan tujuan utamanya, Kyungsoo tak mau berpikir panjang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sekretaris presdir. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya ada keperluan dengan presdir dan harus bertemu presdir secepatnya. Padahal sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin mengajak presdir makan siang bersama. Ini adalah bagian rencana yang telah disusunnya. Kebetulan ini masih 30 menit menjelang jam makan siang. 30 menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merayu presdir untuk mau makan siang bersamanya, begitu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, tapi presdir baru saja keluar dari ruangannya karena ada janji dengan klien."

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pergi tanpa hasil.

.

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bisa se-tersiksa ini berkeliaran di kantornya sendiri. Hmm… memang sih ini salahnya sendiri berpenampilan aneh seperti ini: kaca mata hitam plus masker. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan petugas keamanan sudah menguntitnya begitu dia keluar dari lift.

Oke, Chanyeol memang tak mau memperkenalkan diri secara terang-terangan kepada seluruh pekerja Park Corp. Dia bahkan tak mau menyebutkan namanya kepada semua orang. Hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahui nama panjang Chanyeol. Ia pun menyuruh agar orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'presdir Park' saja. Cuma satu alasan Chanyeol: Ia tak ingin Baekhyun tau. Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun tau tentang identitasnya.

'Biarlah sekarang seperti ini dulu,' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap di lantai 5 tempat ruangan Baekhyun berada. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun hari ini. Sebagai presdir, dengan mudah ia dapat mengetahui semua informasi tentang Baekhyun, termasuk ruangan di mana ia bekerja.

Di balik kaca mata hitamnya, Chanyeol waspada melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah oleh Baekhyun. Lebih baik tertangkap security daripada ketauan Baekhyun, begitu menurutnya. Sudah mengendap-endap cukup lama, sayangnya Chanyeol tetap tak bisa melihat Baekhyun.

'Apa dia tidak keluar untuk makan? Atau ke toilet lah paling tidak?' pikir Chanyeol. Ia masih setia menunggu sambil mengendap-endap mirip maling.

Chanyeol mulai pegal. Jam istirahat juga hampir habis. Para karyawan juga mulai berbondong-bondong kembali ke ruangan kerja masing-masing. Namun Chanyeol masih terus bertahan dengan mata besarnya yang tak berhenti mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

Sayangnya, di saat makin banyak orang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga, Chanyeol harus memutuskan mengambil jalan paling aman.

'Drrrrr…..'

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat ID yang meneleponnya sebelum buru-buru keluar ruangan.

'Yeah, itu Baekhyun!' seru Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia melonjak-lonjak kecil saat melihat namja manis itu keluar ruangan dengan ponsel di telinga.

'Kenapa aku tak meneleponnya saja dari tadi?' Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihat sang pujaan hati walaupun harus bersembunyi di balik mesin penjual minuman (ditambah lagi kaca mata hitamnya yang membuat semuanya jadi berwarna gelap).

"Ha-halo Baek." Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup.

"Oh Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol senang sekali mendengar suara Baekhyun, sampai-sampai ia tak mempersiapkan alasannya menelepon Baekhyun. "Hmmm… a-apa ya? Ummm…. A-ah aku hanya ingin tanya apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Oh makan siang? Aku masih kenyang. Tapi aku sudah nyemil beberapa potong kimbab. Wae?"

"Aa-a ti-tidak apa-apa. Ummmm… kalau begitu, jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya begini?"

"Ah itu… Aku ingin menraktirmu! Ya aku ingin menraktirmu!" jawabnya bersemangat. Aigoo hebat sekali Chanyeol bisa berpikir secepat ini.

"Traktir? Jinja? Wow! Ada apa ini? Hahahaha…"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil saat mendengar Baekhyun tertawa. Oooh seandainya ia bisa berdiri tepat di depan Baek…

"A-aaah… Hanya ingin merayakan kabar baik. Umm… Kau tau, ternyata kantorku tak jauh dari kantor Park corp! Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Jadi, kita bisa sering bertemu! Aku ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyunee…." Yeah, Chanyeol makin ahli mengarang bebas.

"Eeerrr?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar semangat Chanyeol yang berapi-api. Pipinya juga jadi menghangat.

"Ma-maaf Baek, aku tak bermaksud memaksamu. Aku hanya belum akrab dengan teman-teman di sini." Mendadak Chanyeol merubah suaranya jadi serius. "Sebenarnya, orang-orang di sini tak ada yang seumuran denganku. Jadi…."

Baekhyun seperti dapat merasakan masalah Chanyeol. Menjadi orang baru pasti tidak nyaman. "Arasseo. Hari ini aku pulang jam 5. Mau bertemu di mana?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sambil berteriak 'Yess!' tanpa suara. "Hmm… aku akan menunggumu di lobi Park Corp."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti Yeolie."

"Hihihi… selamat bekerja lagi Baekkie."

'Yes!' Chanyeol melompat senang setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Namun di saat ia merasakan ada seorang security yang berjalan ke arahnya, Chanyeol buru-buru kabur.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Dia baru saja dari rumah Baekhyun.

Eh? Rumah Baekhyun?

Yup, dengan alasan ingin tau di mana Baekhyun tinggal akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil merayu Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Baek. Walaupun akhirnya terpaksa ia harus naik taksi dari rumah Baek menuju rumahnya.

Senyum Chanyeol masih belum luntur. Ia masih mengingat momen makan malam bersama dengan namja cantik yang tak lain sebenarnya adalah karyawannya sendiri ini. Walau hanya makan malam biasa, namun dari momen itu Chanyeol jadi makin mengerti kabar terakhir Baekhyun. Namja yang ditaksirnya itu semangat sekali bercerita tentang pekerjaannya, Park Corp, dan tes naik jabatan yang bakal diikutinya.

Chanyeol juga banyak bercerita, walaupun yah sebagian besar adalah kebohongan. Ia mengaku bekerja di perusahaan asal Amerika yang menjual komputer. Untung saja di sekitar Park Corp memang banyak toko yang menjual alat elektronik, jadinya Baekhyun tidak curiga. Chanyeol juga menawarkan untuk sesekali makan siang dan pulang bersama karena Chanyeol mengaku dia juga pulang naik bus yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa curiga, Baekhyun meng-iya-kan ajakan Chanyeol.

.

.

Siang ini Chanyeol, sambil duduk nyaman di kursi presdirnya, tampak berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Walaupun pekerjaannya masih banyak, namun ia merasa malas. Sedari tadi otaknya sibuk memikirkan _sesuatu_. Oh _seseorang_ lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun keluar makan siang bersama. Setelah melihat Baekhyun-nya, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan punya semangat baru. Setiap melihat senyum Baekhyun. Setiap mendengar suaranya, setiap menatap wajahnya, selalu saja ada energi baru bagi Chanyeol.

30 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

20 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

Hingga akhirnya 15 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

"Semoga Baekhyun belum makan… Semoga Baekhyun lapar… Semoga Baekhyun tidak sibuk…"

Sambil terus memohon dalam hati, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

"Oh Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

"Annyeong Baek. Aku cuma mau tanya apakah kau mau makan siang denganku…," sahut Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Aigoo Chanyeol, mianhae…. minggu depan aku baru gajian. Kalau kau mengajakku makan di luar terus, aku bisa bangkrut."

Chanyeol langsung kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi ia sudah ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun. Gimana dong?

Dengan cepat otaknya berpikir. "A-aku juga belum gajian. Hanya saja makan siang sendiri terasa sepi. Bagaimana kalau makan kimbab saja di mini market? Ya ya?"

"Kimbab? Ummm baiklah. Kita bertemu di mini market di samping Park Corp."

"Oke! Sampai ketemu Baekhyuneee!" Chanyeol melonjak senang dari kursinya. Dengan cepat ia melepas jas dan dasinya, berjalan keluar ruangan, memberitau sekretarisnya kalau ia akan makan siang dengan klien (alasan kesukaannya), mengeluarkan kaca mata plus masker, dan memakai kacamata dan masker itu seirama dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru menuju lift.

.

.

"Wow, cepat sekali kau datang, Chanyeol-ah! Apa kantormu benar-benar dekat dari sini?" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan minimarket.

"Hehehe, tempatku bekerja itu kecil, jadinya aku bisa izin keluar makan lebih cepat." Chanyeol benar-benar bersemangat saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang telah berdiri nyata di depannya.

Tanpa curiga, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, membeli sekotak kimbab dan makan di tempat makan yang memang disediakan di dalam minimarket tersebut. Keduanya langsung mengunyah nasi gulung itu dengan lahap, diselingi cerita-cerita mengenai topik yang random.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kapan tes kenaikan jabatan itu?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela mengunyah kimbabnya. Matanya berbinar melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Entahlah menurutnya, apa pun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia terlihat sangat adorable.

"Minggu depan."

"Wah, tinggal sebentar lagi ya. Kira-kira topik apa kau harapkan sebagai soal tes nya Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Oke, jangan menduga kalau Chanyeol KKN. Dia bukan bermaksud membantu Baekhyun dalam tes kok.

Atau… ummm… yah, sedikit membantu orang yang kau sukai tidak apa-apa kan?

Baekhyun menaruh ujung sumpitnya di bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Aku sangat menyukai animasi superhero dan aku senang membuat efek-efek CG."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengingat baik-baik jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kimbab lagi dan memakannya. "Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja keras, Baekkie! Kalau kau berhasil naik pangkat, kau harus menraktirku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah kimbabnya, sedangkan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" seru Baekhyun dengan mulut mengerucut. Chanyeol tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang cute menurutnya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menaruh tangannya di kepala Baekhyun, bukan untuk mengacak-acak, tapi kali ini merapikan sekaligus mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ehem…

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ternyata siang-siang begini kau asik nge-date, Byun Baekhyun?" ucap sosok mungil itu sambil berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan sebal.

Rupanya Kyungsoo yang ke minimarket untuk membeli cemilan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa dengan namja tampan yang tak dikenalnya. Eh, t_ampan?_

'Oh, oh, kau beruntung sekali Byun jelek!' Wajah Kyungsoo makin mencerminkan rasa tidak suka.

Yah, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah suka pada Baekhyun. Tak ada alasan yang pasti sih sebenarnya. Mereka tidak pernah punya masalah. Namun entahlah menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang pintar itu mengancam posisinya. Kyungsoo takut sekali Baekhyun menang darinya. Kyungsoo memang tipikal orang yang tak mau kalah.

Rasa benci ini mungkin berawal saat Kyungsoo pernah tak sengaja melihat presdir Siwon memuji Baekhyun saat mereka berdua masih berstatus karyawan baru di Park corp. Kyungsoo iri karena sang presdir memuji orang lain, bukan dirinya. Ditambah lagi istri presdir Siwon juga tampaknya sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Kata Nyonya Park, Baek itu cantik dan imut. Nyonya Park bahkan ingin sekali mengenalkan Baekhyun pada anak sulungnya. Sayang sekali anak sulungnya sedang di Amerika saat itu. Bisa dibayangkan dong seperti apa bencinya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun semenjak itu?

'Aku lebih pintar, lebih cantik, lebih imut, lebih seksi, dan lebih segalanya dibandingan Baekhyun!' itu adalah moto Kyungsoo.

'Lihat saja nanti kalau aku berhasil naik jadi asisten manajer. Akan kubuat kau angkat kaki dari Park corp, Byun Baekhyun!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggeram.

'Sepertinya aku harus segera menemui presdir dan memulai rayuanku,' batin Kyungsoo lagi sambil berjalan kembali menuju gedung Park corp.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, tapi presdir belum kembali dari makan siang."

"Jinja?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal bertemu presdir. Tapi kali ini ia bertekad untuk menunggu sang presdir sampai kembali. Ia tak mau menunda-nunda lagi rencana merayu sang presdir. Kyungsoo duduk manis di bangku yang disediakan bagi tamu yang menunggu. Sesekali ia melihat penampilan dirinya apakah masih terlihat seksi. Ia juga mencium tubuhnya, memastikan aroma parfum mahalnya masih menempel. Namun karena setengah jam kemudian sang presdir belum juga kembali Kyungsoo jadi haus. Ia berdiri dan bermaksud membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman di pojok bangunan.

Saat ia hendak memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin, telinganya mendengar suara sekretaris presdir yang bicara cukup keras.

"Anda sudah datang Presdir Park! Tuan Wu Yi Fan sudah menelepon Anda berkali-kali."

Mendengar kata 'presdir Park' Kyungsoo segera menengok ke arah sang sekretaris. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat sosok namja tinggi berbicara dengan sang sekretaris.

Dan oh oh oh… namja itu adalah….

'Namja aneh dengan kacamata hitam dan masker?' Kyungsoo mengucek matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ia juga menajamkan telinganya dan memperbesar matanya yang sudah besar itu.

"Oh, tenang saja, tuan Wu suka tidak sadar perbedaan waktu Cina dan Korea. Jadi, dia tidak tau bahwa di sini sedang jam makan siang. Nanti aku kan meneleponnya," jawab namja tinggi itu dengan santai. Ia hendak masuk ke ruangannya saat sang sekretaris menahannya.

"Ummm… presdir Park…" sang sekretaris memperpelan suaranya. "Jangan lupa melepas kacamata dan masker Anda. Ada orang yang sudah menunggu ingin bertemu Anda. Orang itu…." sang sekretaris menengok ke arah bangku tunggu namun tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sana.

Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya ikut celingukan ke sekeliling ruang tunggu.

Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping mesin supaya tidak terlihat. Walaupun ia sedang bersembunyi, untungnya ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok namja yang baru saja membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya itu. Wajah itu terlihat familiar. Apalagi warna rambut dan warna kemeja yang dipakai namja itu sepertinya tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo….

Otak Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Mata besar Kyungsoo membesar maksimal.

Tangannya juga mengepal kencang.

'Baekhyun sialan! Rupanya kau mencoba merayu presdir, eoh?!'

.

**Tbc**

.

Sedihnya denger kabar tentang Kris. T T

Walaupun meskipun jika jikalau bang Kris nantinya betulan keluar dari EXO (whoaaa), tapi Kris tetap akan jadi cast di ff ini. Fighting!


	4. Chapter 4

**VS – chapter ****4**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan &amp; Wonkyu (cameo hahahaha), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

.

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Ummm... presdir Park..." sang sekretaris memperpelan suaranya. "Jangan lupa melepas kacamata dan masker Anda. Ada orang yang sudah menunggu ingin bertemu Anda. Orang itu..." sang sekretaris menengok ke arah bangku tunggu namun tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sana.

Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya ikut celingukan ke sekeliling ruang tunggu.

Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping mesin supaya tidak terlihat. Walaupun ia sedang bersembunyi, untungnya ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok namja yang baru saja membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya itu. Apalagi warna kemeja yang dipakai namja itu sepertinya tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo...

Mata besar Kyungsoo membesar maksimal.

Tangannya juga mengepal kencang.

'Baekhyun sialan! Rupanya kau mencoba merayu presdir, eoh?'

…

**Chapter 4**

.

Kyungsoo buru-buru berjalan keluar ruangannya begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ia sudah boleh pulang dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Ia harus segera pergi jika tak mau ada adegan jambak-jambakan atau pukul-pukulan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini sangat buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Melihat Baekhyun makan siang berdua dengan namja tampan saja sudah membuat hatinya mendidih. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa namja tampan itu ternyata presdir yang baru. Oh tidak, bahkan ciuman dari Kai masih belum bisa meredakan amarahnya.

'Tap-tap-tap' Kyungsoo berjalan sangat terburu-buru. Saat ia berada di luar pintu masuk Park corp, langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Itu karena matanya menangkap sosok...

_Park Chanyeol?_

Oke, ini kesempatan bagus bagi Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka ia bisa bertemu sang presdir di saat ia tak mengharapkannya?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia berlatih sebentar untuk tersenyum di tengah hatinya yang sebenarnya sedang terbakar amarah.

Setelah ia yakin bisa menguasai diri, ia pun kembali melangkah, mendekati Chanyeol

"Annyeonghasseyo, presdir Park." Kyungsoo menyapa Chanyeol dengan suara ter-perfect nya. Tak lupa ia juga menyuguhkan senyum termanisnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menatap lurus ke depan, mau tak mau jadi kaget. 'Kenapa bisa ada orang yang mengenalnya? Seingatku, aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepada banyak orang' Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"A-annyeong. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau aku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, karyawan di sini. Tentu saja aku tau siapa CEO tempatku bekerja," jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

Chanyeol buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mencoba memberitahu Kyungsoo supaya bicara pelan. "Ssstt... bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Aku tak mau ada yang tau tentang diriku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh keheranan. Oh, sebenarnya ia sudah heran dengan sang presdir semenjak melihat Chanyeol memakai kacamata hitam dan masker kapan hari.

"Ke-kenapa tuan Park? Anda sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan identitas Anda?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"A-ah itu..." Belum sempat Chanyeol mengutarakan alasannya, ada suara lain yang menginterupsi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali?" Rupanya itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat sang pujaan hati. Entahlah walaupun tadi siang mereka sudah makan siang bersama, namun Chanyeol tak pernah bosan melihat Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menunduk ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari ini Yeol? Berhasil menjual banyak komputer?"

"Eh? Menjual komputer?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun kaget tak menyangka ada Kyungsoo di sini. Sedangkan Chanyeol bersusah payah memberi kode supaya Kyungsoo tidak banyak bertanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo? Ah maaf aku baru sadar kau ada di sini," kata Baekhyun. Ia pun segera memperkenalkan Chanyeol. "Oiya, kenalkan ini temanku Chanyeol. Kantornya tak jauh dari Park corp. Chanyeol-ah, ini teman satu divisiku, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

"A-ah, kami tadi sudah berkenalan," sahut Chanyeol yang disambut tatapan heran dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun buru-buru mengarang cerita lagi. "Tadi sebenarnya aku bertanya padanya di mana ruanganmu. Tapi rupanya selain karyawan, tamu dilarang masuk. Jadi aku hanya menunggu di lobi. A-ahahahahahaha..."

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan semakin aneh. Chanyeol jelas sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sepertinya dirinya harus bicara pada sang presdir lain kali. Ia akan menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, kami pulang dulu!" lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil menggandeng Baekhyun supaya buru-buru menjauh dari gedung Park corp.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ketika Chanyeol baru saja tiba di depan meja sekretarisnya, ia sudah disambut dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Selamat pagi presdir Park. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk bicara mengenai hal kemarin?"

Chanyeol yang paham dengan maksud Kyungsoo langsung mempersilakan namja itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau berbohong pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Itu... Aku bukan sengaja membohonginya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Tapi... aish bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Aku berbohong demi kebaikan. Percayalah Kyungsoo-ssi. Jadi, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini? Termasuk tidak bilang pada karyawan lain di sini?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggapinya dengan diam.

Hampir satu jam Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dan membujuk Kyungsoo supaya mau tutup mulut. Hingga akhirnya, kalimat keramat terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekhyun adalah teman lama. Dan aku menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Jadi, bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku?"

'Jleb'

Kyungsoo kecewa sekali mendengarnya. Rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Amarahnya sudah siap meledak. Untung saja otaknya masih bisa berpikir jernih sedikit.

'Jadi, Baekhyun belum tau siapa Chanyeol kan? Kalau begitu, aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini.' Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti presdir Park. Sebagai ganti tutup mulut, bisakah kau menraktirku makan siang?"

Chanyeol melenguh lega ketika akhirnya namja kecil di depannya ini berhenti bertanya. "Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku akan menraktirmu saat tak sibuk."

"Aku tunggu janjimu, Chanyeol. Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu." Kyungsoo pun pamit keluar sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

'Lihat saja Park Chanyeol. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut di depanku...' janji Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Nasib baik sepertinya sedang tak berpihak pada Kyungsoo. Semakin ingin ia menghindar dari Baekhyun, justru semakin sering ia berpapasan dengan namja itu. Lebih parah lagi jika dirinya bertemu pada situasi yang membuat kepalanya semakin mendidih. Contohnya saja saat ini, ketika ia ingin pulang dan lagi-lagi bertemu pasangan lovey dovey yang membuat matanya panas.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melihat Chanyeol sedang menunggu Baekhyun pulang. Setelah keduanya bertemu, mereka pun bergandengan tangan dan pulang bersama.

'Kau bilang sibuk, sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk menraktirku. Tapi apa yang barusan kulihat ini? Kau punya waktu untuk si jelek Baekhyun eoh?' Kyungsoo naik darah. Alih-alih pulang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke taman di belakang gedung Park corp. Mungkin dengan melihat tanaman hijau, otaknya bisa melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya itu.

"Aaarrgh!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul udara kosong di sampingnya. Keindahan taman Park corp rupanya belum bisa meredakan amarahnya.

"Ada apa Kyungie? Kau tampak sedang kesal?"

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Kai sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maaf, aku sengaja mengikutimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama."

Kyungsoo memandang Kai masih dengan ekspresi kesal. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu Kai. Ia sedang tak bernapsu merayu manajer seksi di depannya ini. "Maafkan aku Kai. Tapi aku sedang tidak selera makan di luar.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo. Walaupun namja bermata besar itu sedang marah, tapi bagi Kai, Kyungsoo masih terlihat manis. Kai makin mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya segera meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kai juga mendekatkan wajahnya dan bermaksud mengecup bibir menggoda Kyungsoo sebelum didorong cukup keras oleh namja yang lebih pendek itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyung?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo menolak sentuhannya.

"Maaf Kai. Aku sedang pusing dengan tes yang semakin dekat."

"Santai saja Kyungie. Semakin kau memikirkan tes, semakin kau butuh penyegaran." Kai kembali mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendorong Kai, namun kali ini mendorong dengan pelan. "Oh tidak Kai, aku sedang tidak enak badan. A-aku, aku mau pulang saja."

Tanpa penjelasan lanjut, Kyungsoo pun berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Kai yang cuma bisa berdiri terdiam.

'Jika kau seorang presdir, dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu, Kai. Sayangnya, kau bukan presdir.' Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya.

'Targetku sekarang adalah mendapatkan Park Chanyeol!'

.

.

.

Jumat adalah hari yang sebenarnya dinanti-nantikan Chanyeol. Maklum, besok kan weekend, jadi, hari ini ia seharusnya bisa pulang bersama dan mengajak Baekhyun kencan kecil-kecilan. Tapi sayangnya, karena Park corp yang sebentar lagi akan meluncurkan produk baru, Chanyeol jadi harus mulai fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Sudah dari kemarin sampai minggu depan jadwalnya penuh dengan meeting. Bahkan Chanyeol baru pulang dari kantor malam hari. Partner kerjasamanya kali ini, perusahaan IT dari Cina bernama Wu corp juga sudah menempatkan petingginya di Seoul untuk mengikuti meeting-meeting dengannya.

Hari ini pun, mulai dari pagi hingga saat ini, meeting masih terus berlanjut. Saat jam istirahat makan siang tiba, Chanyeol pun tak menyia-nyiakannya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia buru-buru keluar ruangan meeting dan berdiri di sudut ruangan, menjauh dari orang-orang.

"Hei Chanyeol. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu. Apa kau mau mengajak makan siang bersama lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada senang. Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bertemu. Chanyeol yang pulang malam juga tak enak hati jika menelepon Baekhyun malam-malam. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling berkirim pesan saja.

"Hmmm, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi... aku sedang dapat banyak pekerjaan."

"Ah, arasseo. Kalau begitu selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Jangan lupa makan, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun yang perhatian dengannya. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol teringat tujuannya menelepon Baekhyun kali ini.

"Tapi besok aku libur, Baek! Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Apa kau punya waktu untuk... ummm... jalan-jalan denganku? Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Hongdae untuk cari makanan enak!"

"Kau mengajakku nge-date?" tembak Baekhyun langsung.

Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "A-aaa... ummm... kau tidak keberatan kan nge-date denganku? Ahahahah..." tanyanya gugup setengah mati.

"Hahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa di seberang sana. "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah Yeol, Sampai bertemu besok!"

Hati Chanyeol rasanya ingin meloncat saat mendengar persetujuan Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, meninju udara kosong, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yes! Baekhyun mau pergi kencan denganku!"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, berbalik dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, seorang namja sedang berdiri di dekatnya dengan hati yang hancur.

"Presdir Park...," panggil namja itu sambil memendam amarah yang luar biasa.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku!" Chanyeol buru-buru berbalik. Untung saja yang memanggilnya itu ternyata Kyungsoo. Namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun-nya itu tampak tersenyum dipaksakan. Dan...

Ya ampun, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo ternyata sangat seksi dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan ketatnya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kancing atas yang terbuka, memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan leher putihnya...

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Chanyeol masih memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum puas. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya kali ini harus berhasil!

"Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk. Aku ingin menagih janjimu untuk makan siang bersama. Kau masih ingat janjimu kan Chanyeol?"

"E-eh? Itu..." Chanyeol merasa tak enak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah lapar, Yeolie. Apa kau tidak mau makan?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha menggeretnya untuk makan siang bersama. Ini sungguh moment yang baik bukan? Kantin akan penuh dengan karyawan. Ditambah lagi ada banyak perwakilan Wu corp di sini. Jika mereka semua melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama, pasti gosip-gosip bagus akan langsung berkembang.

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan panggilan 'Yeolie' itu. Entahlah rasanya sangat beda jika orang lain selain Baekhyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "E-eh, itu... Ma-af Kyungsoo-ssi..." tanpa Kyungsoo duga, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. "Aku ada meeting hari ini. Sepertinya kita harus menunda makan siangnya hingga produk baru Park-Wu corp diluncurkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan. "Kau sibuk tapi masih bisa merencanakan kencan dengan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "I-itu karena... aku punya waktu kosong esok hari. Hanya besok. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu Baekhyun. Aku merindukannya."

"See? Berarti kau punya waktu besok. Baiklah, kita makan siang besok," timpal Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kencannya dengan Baekhyun begitu saja demi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa merayu Park Chanyeol susah sekali? Bukankah namja tinggi itu sudah tertarik melihat penampilannya yang seksi ini?

Oke, jika memang Chanyeol tak bisa memandangnya sedetik pun, sepertinya ia harus sedikit mengancam namja ini.

"Baiklah. Berarti kau ingin aku buka mulut tentang siapa dirimu di depan Baekhyun?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Hoo hoo, maap lama baru update. Untuk chap-chap berikutnya ga bakal lama kok.


	5. Chapter 5

**VS – chapter ****4**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya_

.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Itu karena... aku punya waktu kosong esok hari. Hanya besok. Dan sudah seminggu ini aku tak bertemu Baekhyun. Aku merindukannya."

"See? Berarti kau punya waktu besok. Baiklah, kita makan siang besok."

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kencannya dengan Baekhyun begitu saja demi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa merayu Park Chanyeol susah sekali? Bukankah namja tinggi itu sudah tertarik melihat penampilannya yang seksi ini?

"Baiklah. Berarti kau ingin aku buka mulut di depan Baekhyun?"

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng keras. "Andwe!" Mata besar Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tak kalah besar itu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sorot mata marah dan benci dari Chanyeol. Hatinya jadi ciut. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi menyeramkan begini? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol membencinya? Aish, misinya kan bukan membuat Chanyeol benci padanya.

"A-aku hanya bercanda tuan Park." Kyungsoo buru-buru tersenyum mencairkan suasanya. Ugh, kenapa jadi begini? Ia tak menduga sang presdir bisa jadi menakutkan. Padahal awalnya kan ia yang ingin mengancam Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol yang mengancamnya? Bagaimana sih ini?

"Ummm, tapi kalau Baekhyun dapat kencan, berarti acara makan siang kita bisa diganti juga dengan kencan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol semakin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Chanyeol buru-buru meralat permintaannya lagi. Huh, kenapa tuan Park ini beda dengan namja lainnya sih?

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda presdir Park. Maksudku... ummm... makan siang itu terlalu beresiko terlihat karyawan lain, termasuk Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu bagaimana kalau kita ganti dengan makan di luar dan di luar jam kerja? Otte?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitaumu kapan aku ada waktu," jawab Chanyeol singkat dan dingin. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke ruangan rapat, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memunyungkan mulutnya sambil mengguman tak jelas karena kecewa.

.

.

Pulang larut malam tak membuat Chanyeol lelah hari ini. Walaupun seharian ini dihabiskannya dengan meeting, bayangan kencannya besok membuatnya selalu bersemangat. Sayangnya, sebagai orang yang belum pernah berpengalaman delam kencan, Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya besok.

Untung saja ia teringat dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa memberikannya ide. Orang ini pastinya sudah berpengalaman dalam hal kencan.

"Yo, Sehun-ah!"

_Ah ternyata sang dongsaeng..._

"Hyung!" jawab Sehun disertai suara bising di belakangnya.

"Aish, kenapa di belakangmu ribut sekali. Eodi?"

"Sedang bekerja hyungie. Aku sedang menari di sebuah club. Mwoya? Baru kali ini hyung menghubungiku."

"Aigoo anak ini... Kau itu masih kecil Sehun-ah. Jangan suka main-main ke klub malam."

"Aku ini bekerja. Ini juga tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Dan jangan khawatir, ada Luhan hyung yang menjagaku. Iya kan Luhanie?"

Lalu terdengarlah suara seperti orang yang sedang berciuman hot. Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga mendengar background suara kecipak.

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan harapan bisa menyadarkan dongsaengnya yang sepertinya lagi...ehem... Chanyeol sendiri pusing memikirkannya.

"A-ah maaf hyung. Hahahahaha..."

"Bocah ini! Baiklah aku langsung saja bertanya supaya tidak mengganggu acaramu. Besok aku ada kencan. Kira-kira apa acara kencan yang oke? Apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus di Seoul?"

"Wow, hyung sudah punya kekasih? Kau harus segera mengenalkannya padaku!"

"Jangan banyak omong. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, bocah."

"Hahahaha... baiklah. Kencan yang oke?" Sehun terdengar sedang berpikir. "Ah, kau ajak saja ke klub malam! Lalu minum sampai mabuk. Setelah itu, sewa kamar hotel untuk menghabiskan malam yang panas. Ini seperti pengalamanku dan Lu..."

'Tut...tut...tut...'

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya bertanya pada dongsaengnya ini.

.

.

Seharian ini Chanyeol terus tersenyum. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya mengira dia orang gila. Untung saja wajahnya yang tampan itu menyelamatkannya.

Mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari namja mungil dan cantik di sampingnya ini. Pasalnya, Chanyeol memang hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Baekhyun masih menganggap mereka berteman. Jadi, skin ship mereka hanya skin ship sebatas teman saja. Chanyeol tak bisa bebas menggandeng, tak bebas memeluk, apalagi mencium.

Namun bisa berdua dengan Baekhyun sudah membuat Chanyeol senang kok. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton bioskop. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak nonton drama romantis agar bisa sedikit beromantis ria dengan Baekhyun. Namun cinta pertamanya itu maunya nonton film action. Akhirnya ya Chanyeol mengalah. Asalkan Baekhyun-nya senang, nonton apapun terasa menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai nonton, Chanyeol ingin menraktir Baekhyun makan steak di retoran mahal. Namun lagi-lagi namja mungil itu menolak dengan alasan Chanyeol sudah sering 'membuang' uang untuknya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan topokki saja di pinggir jalan. Lagipula, moto Chanyeol kan: makan apa saja asalkan dengan Baekhyun akan terasa menyenangkan.

"Baek... kau makan seperti anak kecil saja." Chanyeol memandang takjub sosok namja di depannya ini yang asik mengunyah-ngunyah topokki tanpa sadar ada saus yang menempel di ujung bibirnya.

"Mmm?" Baekhyun cuek saja sambil masih mengunyah topokki-nya.

Chanyeol tak sabar lagi. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuknya. Dengan sekali gerak dia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

'Deg' Baekhyun yang sedaritadi cuma fokus dengan makanannya mendadak kaget dan terdiam. Tubuhnya memanas, wajahnya memerah, apalagi saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Chan...yeol?"

Tangan besar Chanyeol masih memegangi wajah Baekhyun. Mata besar Chanyeol berbinar seolah terbius dengan sosok yang didekapnya ini.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat ini.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Baek," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah. Jika mau jujur, sebenarnya ia juga terbius dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Berada di dekat namja tinggi ini selalu membuatnya nyaman dan hangat. Namun, ia harus sadar bahwa saat ini mereka masih berada di kedai topokki. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya tersadar langsung malu bukan main. Ia buru-buru minta maaf kepada Baekhyun sambil merutuki diri sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

'Chanyeol babo! Kenapa kau berani sekali? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun jadi membencimu?'

Untung saja setelah selesai makan topokki, Baekhyun masih mau diajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan ke sungai Cheonggyecheon. Hari yang mulai gelap membuat cahaya lampu di sepanjang sungai kecil ini semakin indah. Ditambah lagi tempat ini memang tempat nongkrong para couple. Jadilah Chanyeol tidak merasa aneh berjalan berduaan dengan Baekhyun, karena memang tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka secara khusus.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang. Gomawo Yeolie!" seru Baekhyun dengan excited. "Selama hampir 2 tahun hidup di Seoul, baru kali ini aku merasakan jalan-jalan yang sesungguhnya! Kau tau, biasanya akhir pekan kuhabiskan di apartemen atau berbelanja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega mendengar Baekhyun senang. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi lain waktu. Aku juga tak punya banyak teman di sini."

"Jinja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai. Semakin malam, semakin ramai saja para couple yang berdatangan.

'Grep'

"Eh?" Baekhyun merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, sang pemilik tangan itu.

"A-ayo kita duduk di situ," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum canggung.

Menggandeng? Oh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin melonjak-lonjak karena berhasil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, walaupun dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya duduk di bangku kosong.

Kedua insan itu duduk bersebelahan sambil bercerita banyak. Terkadang mereka juga menyinggung couple-couple lain di sekitar mereka yang tak takut untuk ber-skin ship bahkan berciuman.

Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk memegang lagi tangan Baekhyun. Tangan yang begitu cantik dengan jari-jari yang lentik.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun kembali kaget saat tangannya digenggam Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begini, kita juga seperti couple kan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha santai. Padahal hatinya gugup sekali.

"A-ah iya. Hahahahaha..." Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya digenggam. Chanyeol jadi lega. Ia kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Baru kali ini aku berkencan dengan seseorang."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Aigoo, kita sudah sering hang-out bersama, Yeolie. Di Amerika dulu hampir setiap hari kita jalan bersama."

"Iya. Tapi bukan kencan kan? Ini kencanku yang pertama."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, ini juga kencan pertamaku," balas Baekhyun.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Umm, lebih tepatnya karena Baekyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama canggung. Baru kali ini mereka menyinggung masalah kencan. Apalagi tangan besar Chanyeol masih terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

'Pluk'

Kali ini Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menyender di pundaknya.

"Baek, apa kau tau, sudah lama aku menyukai seseorang...," kata Chanyeol pelan dengan kepala tersender di pundak Baekhyun.

"K-kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan canggung.

Oh, benarkah Chanyeol sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Bolehkan ia berharap orang itu adalah dirinya? Eh? Dirinya? Kenapa dia jadi berharap gitu?

"Orang itu ada di dekatku."

"Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung sambil celingukan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia bangun dan tidak bersender lagi di pundak Baekhyun. Sebagai gantinya, tangannya kini memegang lembut wajah cantik namja di sampingnya itu.

"C-Chan-yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Kenapa Chanyeol memegang wajahnya lagi? Namja ini bukan mau menciumnya lagi kan? Kenapa wajah mereka semakin de-kat? 'Oh, oh, oh apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Sedari awal." Kata-kata itu mengalun lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Suara bass Chanyeol benar-benar membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

"Chanyeol..." Perlahan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh namja tinggi itu agar menjauh. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol mendengar detak jantungnya.

Merasa tubuhnya didorong. Chanyeol kembali tersadar. "A-ah maafkan aku Baek. Aku... aku... pasti aku membuatmu takut ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Anieyo. Aku hanya... ummm... Apakah kau hanya bercanda?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Aku serius, Baekkie. Aku menyukaimu sejak awal. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu." Chanyeol menarik napasnya lagi dalam-dalam. "Apakah kau mau pacaran denganku?" tembaknya langsung.

Baekhyun hanya ternganga mendengar ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia sungguh tak menyangka jika selama ini Chanyeol menyukainya. Menurut Baekhyun, dirinya itu tidak menarik. Sedangkan Chanyeol begitu tinggi dan tampan. Lagipula selama ini ia menganggap hubungan mereka adalah teman.

"Tidak mungkin... S-selama ini tidak ada orang yang tertarik padaku," jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu. Ia ingin Baekhyun merasakan kesungguhannya. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu."

Blush.. Pipi Baekhyun jadi memerah malu. Selama ia berteman dengan Chanyeol, memang ada harapan kecil yang selalu muncul di hatinya mengenai apakah suatu saat Chanyeol bisa jadi kekasihnya. Tapi ia malu mengungkapkannya. Chanyeol memang perhatian dan baik padanya. Tapi Baekhyun kira Chanyeol cuma menganggapnya teman. Baekhyun tidak berani berharap.

Tapi sekarang ini, harapan itu jadi kenyataan. 'Oh gosh, apakah ini mimpi?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku membuatmu takut lagi?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Ah, tidak..."

"Jadi, kau mau menerimaku kan?"

Dengan pelan namun pasti, Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyum manis juga terukir di bibirnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya baik-baik untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun mengangguk?

Mengangguk?!

Apakah itu berarti ia menerima Chanyeol? Apakah itu berarti mulai sekarang status mereka sudah lebih dari teman? YES! YES!

"Chanyeol?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang memanggil Chanyeol karena namja tinggi itu hanya diam terpaku.

Chanyeol menatap sosok manis di depannya masih dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sosok itu.. begitu cantik, manis, dan menarik. Bagaikan magnet, Chanyeol kembali tertarik mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, tepatnya di wajah cantik itu.

'Cup'

Baekhyun ternganga menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Kali ini bibir lembut itu menempel benar di bibirnya. Membuat hatinya hangat dan menari-nari. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun membalas ciuman ini.

.

.

Senin pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. Setelah kejadian weekend kemarin, Baekhyun tampak bersemangat dan senang menyambut minggu sibuk ini. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang cerah dan bibirnya yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman. Statusnya kini bukan single lagi. Kini ia punya namjachingu yang baik dan tampan.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melihatnya jadi sebal. Oh, sejak dia tau hubungan Baek-yeol, Kyungsoo memang sudah sebal sodara-sodara...

"Wow, sepertinya ada hepi karena dapat pacar baru," sindirnya sambil berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan supaya orang di sekitarnya mendengar.

Baekhyun hanya diam, malas meladeni Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Byun, tidak akan ada orang yang suka denganmu. Kau tau kenapa? Karena kau jelek! Dasar jelek!" Dengan kata-kata pedas Kyungsoo mengejek Baekhyun.

"Diam kau, Kyung!" balas Baekhyun.

Namun Kyungsoo masih terus saja bicara. "Kalau dilihat-lihat sih wajahmu biasa saja. Body-mu juga biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak menarik."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Baekhyun benar-benar malas meladeninya. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak lebih menarik darinya. Hanya saja, matanya memang besar tidak seperti dirinya.

"Dan aku yakin, siapapun yang menyukaimu itu pasti cuma asal pilih saja. Atau jangan-jangan... mau memanfaatkanmu? Mungkin untuk dijadikan simpanan? Ooooh...hohoho..." Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

Baekhyun sakit mendengarnya. Memang sih, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang suka padanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia menjalin suatu hubungan. Jujur, ada kekhawatiran apakah Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Apalagi jika dilihat, Chanyeol itu tipe namja ideal semua orang. Tapi...

'Drrrt'

Pikiran Baekhyun diinterupsi oleh ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada pesan yang masuk rupanya. Pesan dari Chanyeol.

'Selamat pagi Baekkie... I love u... 3'

Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya. Pesan dari Chanyeol seolah menjadi jawaban semua kekhawatirannya saat ini.

"Hmmm... atau mungkin, orang yang menyukaimu itu asal pilih saja? Mungkin karena dia kesepian dan butuh boneka untuk dipeluk dan menemani tidur?" Kyungsoo masih terus bicara mencemoohnya.

Oh, seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa Kyungsoo masih ada di sampingnya.

"Diamlah Kyung! Bukankah seharusnya kau mengurusi manajer Kai-mu itu?" Baekhyun mengirimkan senyuman penuh arti kepada Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau cemburu? Aku hanya berteman dengan Kai. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambil Kai."

.

.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini acara meeting Chanyeol berakhir lebih awal. Itu artinya, dia jadi bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol buru-buru turun ke lobi dan menelepon Baekhyun ingin menawari makan malam bersama sekaligus pulang bersama.

"Mianhae Yeol, besok adalah hari tes. Aku mau belajar. Jadi hari ini aku mau langsung pulang."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama."

"Hmmm... Baiklah! Aku turun sekarang," jawab Baekhyun.

Dan pembicaraan di telepon itu pun berakhir. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar di lobi Park Corp.

"Presdir Park."

Chanyeol kaget saat mendengar namanya disebut. Matanya menangkap sosok kyungsoo yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Lalu melihatmu sedang berdiri mencurigakan di sini. Apakah kau menunggu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "N-ne."

"Berarti hari ini kau ada waktu kosong kan?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku menagih janjimu hari ini? Bisakah kita makan malam hari ini?"

"Tapi aku sudah janji mau pulang bersama Baek..." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah nerocos lagi.

"Kau masih bisa membatalkannya kan? Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan marah. Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu tuan Park?"

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi bukankah sudah kubilang kita makan malam setelah peluncuran produk selesai?"

"Tapi saat ini kau sudah punya waktu presdir Park. Dan apa kau tau, besok adalah hari tes di divisiku. Aku butuh penyegaran dan makanan enak. Lagipula, semakin cepat kau membayar janjimu, semakin cepat kau terbebas dari diriku. Iya kan? Kalau tidak, aku akan terus menghantuimu lho, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol berpikir cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Ia sudah bosan mendengar rayuan (?) Kyungsoo yang seakan memang ingin menjeratnya. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman dikuntit seperti ini terus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun dulu. Kau yang pilih tempat makannya ne?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. 'Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke pelukanku Park Chanyeol...'

.

.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri saat tempat makan malam yang dituju Kyungsoo adalah sebuah bar sekaligus tempat disko. Bar ini remang-remang dengan lampu disko yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Ditambah lagi suara bising lagu house music yang memekakan telinga.

Chanyeol baru saja mau menarik Kyungsoo keluar saat tangan Kyungsoo menariknya masuk ke dalam klub lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang malam ini Chanyeolie... Aku sudah pusing dengan semua masalah yang membebani otaku. Hari ini aku ingin melupakan semuanyaaaa..."

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak setengah gila(?). Ia pun hanya bisa menurut ketika Kyungsoo menariknya duduk di meja bar. Kyungsoo langsung memesan sebotol wine.

"Ayo minuuuum... Jangan khawatir, hari ini minumannya aku yang bayaaaar..."

Kyungsoo langsung menenggak wine nya dalam sekali teguk. Chanyeol cuma bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia memegang pelan gelas wine-nya dan meneguk isinya pelan-pelan.

"Ayo minum lagi. Kau tau Chanyeol, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa melupakannya dengan minum!" Kyungsoo meneguk mimumannya kemudian bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol.

"K-kyungsoo-ssi, apa tidak apa minum wine? Besok ada tes bukan?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Benar kau mengkhawatirkanku? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun kan?"

"Kau mabuk? Tidak baik mabuk dalam kondisi seperti ini." Chanyeol melenguh saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat linglung.

Kyungsoo telah menengguk gelas kelimanya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia cukup kuat minum minuman beralkohol. Namun demi kelancaran misinya, ia harus berakting.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Panggilnya dengan manja. "Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" Kyungsoo mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"E-eh?" Chanyeol terhenyak melihatnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat merasakan berat tubuh Kyungsoo menimpanya. Tangan Kyungsoo juga telah melingkar di tubuhnya.

"K-kyungsoo? Aigoo Kau mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk, Chanyeol. Aku hanya... ingin memelukmu seperti ini. Apa kau marah?"

"E-eh.. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin melupakan masalah-masalahku. Aku juga ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanku yang selama ini membuat hatiku sakit."

"K-Kyungsoo..." tepat setelah Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo, ia merasakan bibir hangat menempel di bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo juga telah melingkar di lehernya. Dan... Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di pahanya.

"K-kyung...mmmmph..." Chanyeol tak kuasa mendesah saat menerima ciuman hot dari Kyungsoo. Namja bermata besar ini rupanya begitu ahli dalam urusan berciuman. Ditambah lagi Kyungsoo yang sengaja menggeliat-geliat, membuat adik kecilnya ikut tersengat.

Aroma parfumnya yang eksotis tercium sempurna di hidung Chanyeol. Kulitnya yang halus juga bergesekkan sempurna dengan kulit Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menguatkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Oh, tidak... ada apa denganku?' batin Chanyeol dengan tubuh makin memanas.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**VS – chapter ****6**

**VS**

Versus

_._

_Cerita sebelumnya_

.

"K-Kyungsoo..." tepat setelah Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo, ia merasakan bibir hangat menempel di bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo juga telah melingkar di lehernya. Dan... Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di pahanya.

"K-kyung...mmmmph..." Chanyeol tak kuasa mendesah saat menerima ciuman hot dari Kyungsoo. Namja bermata besar ini rupanya begitu ahli dalam urusan berciuman. Ditambah lagi Kyungsoo yang sengaja menggeliat-geliat, membuat adik kecilnya ikut tersengat.

Aroma parfumnya yang eksotis tercium sempurna di hidung Chanyeol. Kulitnya yang halus juga bergesekkan sempurna dengan kulit Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menguatkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Oh, tidak... ada apa denganku?' batin Chanyeol dengan tubuh makin memanas.

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

'Oh, tidak tidak... aku tidak boleh tergoda...'

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia berusaha menepis semua pikiran dan keinginan kotornya.

Untung saja akal sehatnya masih berjalan.

Tangan Chanyeol berhasil memegangi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo memegangi tangan Chanyeol, mencegah namja itu pergi.

"Aku akan bayar wine-nya," ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri.

"Chanyeol tunggu!" seru Kyungsoo. Namun Chanyeol buru-buru membayar wine yang dipesan Kyungsoo, setelah itu langsung kabur meninggalkan namja mungil yang memandangnya dengan kecewa.

'Sial!' geram Kyungsoo. Rencananya gagal. Dengan hati panas ia menghabiskan seluruh wine yang tersisa, kemudian menangis tanpa suara. Hatinya kecewa bukan kepalang. Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkan para namja genit meggodanya dan bebas menyentuhnya malam itu.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol menyempatkan diri diam-diam mendatangi ruang tes Baekhyun. Ia sungguh ingin tau bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu. Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apakah topik yang diusulkannya kepada panita tes itu terlalu sulit bagi Baekhyun?

Oleh karena itu, selesai menghadiri rapat dengan para editor, ia langsung ke tempat tes. Para panitia tes tentu kaget dengan kehadiran sang presdir. Banyak yang baru tau mengenai Chanyeol. Mereka berbisik-bisik mengenai presdir baru yang ternyata tampan sekali. Chanyeol sadar ia tak memakai kacamata dan maskernya. Dengan kata lain, ia sudah membuka kedoknya kepada beberapa orang di tempat ini. Namun ia berusaha cuek karena ingin menengok Baekhyun.

Dari pojok ruangan, sengaja bersembunyi di antara orang-orang, mata besar Chanyeol langsung berkeliling mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Chanyeol memang menolak untuk berkeliling ruang tes dengan alasan takut mengganggu. Ia hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, bersembunyi di antara orang-orang. Untung saja tubuhnya yang tinggi itu mampu menjangkau ke seluruh ruangan tanpa halangan.

'Tap'

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat akhirnya melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Baekhyun tampak duduk serius di depan komputernya dan lincah memainkan mouse serta keyboard.

'Fighting Baekhyunee!' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari senang ke arah Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya di depan Park corp seperti biasa. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Chanyeolie!"

"Baekie, kau tampak senang. Bisa mengerjakan tesnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meraih lengan Chanyeol. "Topiknya mengenai membuat 12 efek superpower. Aku membuat efek api, air, angin, petir, cahaya, ummm..." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengingat ingat efek apa lagi yang dibuatnya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang cute itu. Tangannya langsung mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Sebagai hadiahnya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kutratir?"

"Jinja?"

"Ne!" Chanyeol mengeratkan tangan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi sudah melingkar di lengannya. "Kajja!"

.

Berbeda 180 derajat dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tampak kacau. Matanya merah akibat kemarin mabuk-mabukkan sehingga kurang tidur. Matanya semakin merah karena Kyungsoo sedari tadi menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja Kai sambil terus terisak.

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan tes dengan baik. Seharusnya dengan kemampuannya ia mampu mengerjakannya. Namun karena otaknya yang memikirkan banyak hal, kepalanya yang pusing, ditambah lagi dirinya yang kurang tidur, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kyungie!" suara Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kai langsung mendatangi Kyungsoo yang duduk menangis di meja kerjanya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka menemukan Kyungsoo di ruangannya sambil menangis.

"Hiks..hiks... Kai..."

"Apa yang terjadi Kyung? Ceritakan padaku."

"Hiks... a-aku..." Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya. Ia pun tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Kai.

"Tolong aku Kai. Jebal... Kali ini kau harus menolongku... Jebal... Jebal..." Pintanya sambil menatap mata Kai dengan intens.

Kai memandang namja di depannya dengan heran. "S-sebenarnya ada apa? Aku pasti menolongmu," balasnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kai, tolonglah aku. Tolong lakukan segala cara untuk menolongku. Aku harus dapat promosi jabatan itu! Aku tidak mau jadi karyawan rendahan terus. Jebal Kai... Jebal tolong aku..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kai.

"T-tunggu dulu Kyung. Coba jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya. Ia berbohong bahwa ia sakit dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat tes. Dengan wajah penuh harap ia terus merayu Kai agar mau membantunya.

"Aku hanya memiliki dirimu, Kai. Please tolonglah aku. Jika aku berhasil jadi asistenmu, tentu kau juga yang senang kan?" Kyungsoo perlahan mendorong tubuh Kai ke arah sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kai pun jatuh terduduk, dan Kyungsoo langsung duduk di atas tubuh manajer muda itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi, kali ini tepat di telinga Kai, dan dengan nada seductive. Tangan kecilnya telah berada di dada Kai, menelusup ke dalam kemejanya.

"Uughh, K-kyungg..." Kai mulai terangsang dengan sentuhan dan hembusan napas Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih pinggang kecil Kyungsoo dan membawa namja itu semakin dekat dengannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan Kai yang sudah tergoda, Kyungsoo langsung meraih bibir Kai dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tak lupa tangannya ikut membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kai. Kai pun melakukan hal serupa. Tak heran dalam hitungan detik baju keduanya telah berserakan di lantai.

"Sentuh aku," ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab dengan tangan Kai yang bermain dengan sesuatu di balik celananya.

"Kaaai... oooouh..." Posisi mereka kini terbalik. Kyungsoo terbaring lelah di atas sofa, dengan Kai menimpa dirinya. Sepertinya sofa Kai lagi-lagi jadi korban aktivitas mereka. Untung saja Kai sudah mengganti sofa beludrunya dengan sofa kulit sehingga lebih mudah membersihkan sisa-sisa aktivitas mereka.

"Kyungie, aku mencintaimu..." Seucap kata cinta terlontar dari bibir Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Buktikan cintamu. Kau akan membantuku mendapatkan jabatan itu kan?"

"Tentu sayangku."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi benar Kai sudah mendatangi Chanyeol. Pasalnya, ia sudah mendatangi manajer Shin menanyakan siapa yang menilai hasil tes dan manajer Shin bilang ia tidak tau menahu. Kai pun akhirnya terpaksa mendatangi Chanyeol karena setau dia, materi tes kemarin berasal dari usulan Chanyeol. Jadi, siapa tau Chanyeol tau mengenai tim penilai.

"Kai? Tumben sekali kau mendatangiku?" Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai sempat heran dengan sosok Kai yang menunggu di depan kantornya.

"Annyeong hyung!" sapa Kai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Itu... Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu? Ayo masuk." Chanyeol mengajak Kai masuk ke kantornya. Kai mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Kai menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mulai bicara. "Hyung..., hyung tau kan bahwa di divisiku kemarin mengadakan tes."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin tau hasilnya. Apa kau yang memeriksa hasil tes itu?" lanjut Kai.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada para editor. Mereka punya selera lebih bagus."

"Editor? Nugu?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Mrs. Lee, salah satu senior editor di sini."

"Aaah, Mrs. Lee? Baiklah. Gomawo hyung," kata Kai sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

Kai tersenyum puas melihat hard disk hasil peserta tes kemarin. Tak sia-sia ia merayu Mrs. Lee untuk menyerahkan seluruh wewenang penilaian kepadanya. Kai berargumen bahwa posisi yang ditawarkan adalah sebagai asistennya. Oleh karena itu, yang harus dipilih haruslah orang yang sesuai dengan style Kai.

Mrs. Lee sempat menolak dengan alasan presdir telah menyuruhnya sebagai penilai. Namun dengan sedikit (maksudnya banyak mengedipkan mata) dan menunjukkan otot-otot seksinya, ditambah dengan rayuan ber-jam-jam, akhirnya Mrs. Lee luluh padanya.

"Huh, aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi!" Kai menyambungkan hard disk itu ke komputernya, lalu menghapus semua file di dalamnya. Setelah itu ia membuka daftar para peserta, lalu secara random Kai menempatkan nama-nama itu ke list urutan yang sudah dibuatnya. Urutan nomor 1, tentu saja Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

Banyak mata menatap papan pengumuman dengan tidak percaya, termasuk Baekhyun. Ia bahkan membaca berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa namanya hanya terdapat di urutan ke 32 dari 51 peserta. Temannya yang lain pun juga tampak kaget. Ada yang kaget karena senang, namun ada yang kaget karena kecewa.

Baekhyun meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berjalan lesu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Di tengah jalan, tak sengaja ia bertemu Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan senyum mencela.

"Chukkae," kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Ternyata hanya segini kemampuanmu. Cih, kau seharusnya berusaha lebih keras lagi," balas Kyungsoo puas.

Dari kejauhan, seorang namja melihat semua kejadian itu di balik kacamata hitamnya. Namja itu memegangi dadanya seakan turut merasakan kekecewaan namja cantik yang baru saja kembali ke ruangannya.

"Presdir Park."

"Ah!" Namja berkacamata hitam itu kaget ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa Anda ada keperluan di sini?" sambung orang itu lagi yang tak lain adalah manajer Shin.

"O-oh, aku hanya ingin tau hasil tes karyawan di divisi ini."

"Oooo, hasil tes promosi jabatan itu? Peringkat pertamanya adalah Kyungsoo-ssi. Mulai besok dia akan naik jabatan jadi asisten manajer."

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih manajer Shin. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu," sahut Chanyeol. Ia berbalik untuk kembali menuju ruangannya.

'Kyungsoo?' Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar nama itu disebut. 'Bukankah sehari sebelum tes dia mabuk berat? Bagaimana bisa dia dapat peringkat 1?'

'Ini aneh,' batin Chanyeol lagi. Namun ia merasa tak mau mencari tau hal ini. Baginya, asalkan Baekhyun tetap bekerja di sini, ia sudah lega.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun pulang malam. Ia terpaksa lembur gara-gara diberi tambahan pekerjaan oleh manajer dan asisten manajernya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah duet Kai-Kyungsoo.

Rasanya, ingin sekali protes dan marah-marah. Namun Baekhyun sadar jika dia nekat marah-marah, dia berpotensi untuk dipecat. Dia tak punya kuasa apa-apa. Jika dia resign-pun, perusahaan tak akan mempermasalahkannya karena masih banyak orang hebat yang mengantre untuk bekerja di Park corp. Baekhyun masih mau bekerja di salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia ini. Susah payah ia diterima di sini. Jadi, solusi terbaik saat ini adalah tetap tenang dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Jika dia tenang, toh seharusnya setumpuk pekerjaan ini akan cepat selesai.

'Drrrt...ddrrrrt' ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun melihat nama Chanyeol di layar. Ada rasa bersalah juga karena dia selalu menolak ajakan Chanyeol pulang bersama gara-gara harus lembur.

"Chanyeolie?"

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Ne. Kebetulan karena besok weekend, aku mau menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaanku hari ini. Jadi, besok aku bisa istirahat."

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9, Baek. Apa masih banyak? Kau sudah makan kan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat khawatir.

Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar ternyata sudah semalam ini. Ia melirik ke jam tangannya dan ternyata 5 menit lagi jam 9 malam.

"Aku sudah makan cemilan. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Kalau kau capek, pulang saja," kata Chanyeol. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Yeolie."

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati pulang malam. Saranghae..."

"Hihihi..." Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Kata terakhir dari Chanyeol seperti membuat energinya terkumpul kembali. "Nado."

Chanyeol ikut terkikik mendengarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun harus tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat sayang pada dirinya. Yang tidak Baekhyun tau adalah bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol meneleponnya dari kantornya.

Yah, sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol juga ikut pulang malam. Pulang lebih malam dari Baekhyun bahkan. Chanyeol sengaja menunggu kekasihnya untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak pulang terlalu larut. Untung saja selama ini ketika Chanyeol pulang malam, Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan. Itu artinya, Baekhyun-nya tidak pulang terlalu larut.

.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, tepat pukul sepuluh Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, kemudian turun ke lantai 5 dan mampir di ruangan Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit heran melihat ruangan itu masih terang. Itu artinya masih ada orang di dalamnya. Sambil terburu-buru memakai kacamata dan maskernya, Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kartu akses yang dimilikinya.

Ruangan ini sepi, tidak ada suara satupun. Namun kenapa lampunya masih menyala? Seluruh ruangan di Park Corp dilengkapi dengan lampu yang bisa menyala-mati otomatis karena sensor. Jika masih ada orang di dalamnya, maka lampu otomatis akan menyala.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol masuk menelusuri deretan _cubicle_ tempat karyawannya bekerja. Yang ditujunya tentu saja meja Baekhyun. Walaupun selama ini jika Chanyeol mampir ke ruangan Baek dia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, namun ia tau benar di mana meja kekasihnya itu.

'Tap' Langkah tanpa suara Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun masih di mejanya, namun dalam posisi menelungkup di meja. Baekhyun ketiduran.

Ingin sekali saat ini juga Chanyeol memeluk atau paling tidak mengelus rambut sang kekasih. Namun ia tak boleh sampai membangunkannya.

'Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana aku membangunkannya?'Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dan menelepon Baekhyun dari luar. Berharap bahwa Baekhyun terbangun dengan dering teleponnya.

Benar saja, setelah tiga kali menelepon, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya.

"Sudah pulang sayang?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun yang baru terbangun jadi kaget dan panik. "Y-yeolie? I-itu..."

"Kau belum pulang?!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada bicaranya seakan-akan kaget.

"A-aku... ya ampun, aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini? Oh oh sudah jam sepuluh lebih. Sebentar lagi bus terakhir akan datang..." Suara Baekhyun tampak panik. Ada bunyi keyboard komputer dan juga laci meja. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang beres-beres.

Chanyeol melenguh mendengar Baekhyun yang panik sendiri. "Tunggu sepuluh menit. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku di pintu masuk. Jangan pulang sendiri. Ini sudah malam. Arasseo?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Baek. Tunggu aku di lobi sepuluh menit lagi." Dan Chanyeol pun buru-buru turun ke lobi.

.

.

Mati satu tumbuh seribu.

Selesai pekerjaan satu, datang lagi pekerjaan lain yang tak habis-habisnya.

Sepertinya hal di atas tepat sekali untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Pfiuh..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Kali ini karena Park corp akan meluncurkan produk baru. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sebentar lagi Park corp yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan asal Cina, Wu corp akan meluncurkan ponsel pintar baru.

Pekerjaan asli saja sudah banyak, dan itu akan bertambah banyak lagi jika kau punya manajer yang tidak bisa apa-apa (dan juga asisten manajer yang malas-malasan). Pekerjaan Baekhyun pun jadi 2 kali lipat.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang kesal, tampaknya Chanyeol bahkan lebih kesal. Bukan karena ia harus ikut pulang malam, tapi ia lebih mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya yang semakin kurus dan kurang tidur itu. Setelah berpikir semalaman, akhirnya pagi ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bicara pada manajer Shin. Chanyeol ingin mengusulkan untuk menambah karyawan saja. Tak masalah menambah sepuluh orang langsung, asalkan kekasihnya tidak tersiksa.

Baru saja sampai di depan ruangan manajer Shin, Chanyeol sudah mendengar suara lelaki setengah baya itu marah-marah.

"Ini peringatan pertamamu Baekhyun. Kalau aku melihatmu tidur lagi di tengah jam kerja, aku akan langsung memecatmu!"

Chanyeol shock berat mendengarnya. Baekhyun mau dipecat?

Lalu terdengarlah suara Baekhyun minta maaf. "Maafkan aku manajer Shin. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku minta maaf..."

Mendengar suara kekasihnya, rasanya hati Chanyeol makin sakit saja.

"Baru jam segini saja sudah tidur, jangan-jangan kemarin malam kau pergi ke klub malam?!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah mendengarnya. Enak saja ada orang yang menuduh pacarnya. Namun Chanyeol tak bisa serta merta mendobrak pintu di depannya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan manajer Shin.

Betul saja, tak lama kemudian sosok namja mungil keluar sambil menunduk. Pundaknya naik turun dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan.

'Kau berani membuat Baekhyun menangis?!' Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan manajer Shin dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Manajer Shin tentu saja kaget mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari sang presdir.

"Kulihat kau baru saja memarahi seorang karyawan?"

"Ah, itu karena dia tidak disiplin presdir Park. Aku menangkap basah dirinya sedang tertidur."

"Kau marah-marah tanpa mengecek banyaknya pekerjaannya. Mungkin saja itu karena kau terlalu banyak memberinya pekerjaan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberikan pekerjaan tambahan padanya. Semua karyawan mendapat jatah yang sama."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Baekhyun sampai lembur segala? Kekasihnya itu juga bilang jika pekerjaannya jadi lebih banyak... Ah tunggu! Sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan nama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bukankah dulu Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang manajernya yang suka memberinya limpahan pekerjaan?

"Aish!" Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Ia tak bisa marah-marah dengan manajer Shin. Oke, kalau begitu, kembali pada rencana awalnya.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya kita menambah karyawan."

Manajer Shin memandang Chanyeol heran. Jabatan setinggi presdir seharusnya tidak pernah mengurusi masalah penambahan karyawan. Entahlah rasanya akhir-akhir ini sikap presdirnya jadi aneh. Mulai dari ikut campur dalam urusan tes kenaikan jabatan karyawan dan sekarang tentang penambahan karyawan? Harusnya presdir itu mengurus hal lain yang lebih penting. Kerja sama dengan Wu corp misalnya.

"Jangan bertanya kenapa. Pokoknya aku ingin divisimu ini menambah minimal sepuluh orang, lalu kurangi pekerjaan karyawan lama. Kurasa instruksiku sudah jelas."

"Dan satu lagi, mulai sekarang yang berhak memecat karyawan di sini adalah presdir. Jadi, kau tidak berhak asal pecat orang."

Selesai bicara, Chanyeol pun langsung keluar tanpa melihat wajah manajer Shin yang semakin mengernyit penuh tanya.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di sebuah bakery yang terletak di samping Park corp. Ia bermaksud membeli roti dan kopi untuk kekasihnya. Chanyeol baru saja menelepon Baekhyun dan mendapat kabar bahwa Baek mau lembur lagi hari ini. Chanyeol jadi kesal. Sepertinya besok ia harus mendatangi lagi manajer Shin untuk memberi aturan larangan lembur.

Sedang asik menunggu pesanan kopinya jadi, Chanyeol mendengar sekelompok orang sedang ngobrol. Oww tentu saja Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka curi dengar pembicaraan orang lain, kecuali: mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tau kalau Baekhyun-ssi dimarahi manajer Shin tadi pagi?" tanya namja pertama.

"Ah, iya aku mendengarnya. Kasihan sekali dia. Padahal itu kan karena Baek lembur hampir setiap hari gara-gara diberi tugas tambahan oleh Kyungsoo," jawab namja kedua.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo, aku tak percaya dia bisa dapat peringkat satu tes kenaikan jabatan kemarin. Uhmm, bukan maksudku meragukan kemampuannya, tapi..." belum selesai namja pertama bicara, namja kedua sudah menyelanya.

"Aku tau kekecewaanmu hyung. Aku juga kaget kau bisa dapat peringkat terakhir."

"Sebenarnya, aku curiga ada yang salah dengan hasil tes kemarin. Maksudku, sebenarnya aku cuma mengerjakan 5 efek superpower yang diminta, tapi ternyata aku bisa masuk 10 besar. Sedangkan hyung yang selesai mengerjakan semuanya justru dapat peringkat terakhir," ucap namja ketiga kepada namja pertama.

Chanyeol tak sempat mendengar kelanjutan obrolan mereka karena pesanan kopinya sudah jadi. Namun dalam hati Chanyeol bertekad akan menyelidiki keanehan ini.

'Sepertinya aku jadi paham dengan semua yang terjadi,' batin Chanyeol.

.

**TBC**

.

Halo readers, mianhae baru sempat menyapa.

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca fic ini, terutama buat readers yang menyempatkan menulis review. Maap kalau ngga bisa balas pertanyaan-pertanyaan review. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ngga seru kalau kasih spoiler ceritanya. Hohoho.

See u at next chap


	7. Chapter 7

**VS – chapter ****7**

**VS**

Versus

_._

_Cerita sebelumnya_

Chanyeol mulai curiga dengan hasil tes di divisinya Baekhyun gara-gara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan karyawannya di toko roti. Chanyeol pun berniat untuk menyelidikinya.

Apakah kolaborasi curang Kaisoo yang menyebabkan Baekhyun-nya cuma dapat peringkat kesekian ketauan oleh Chanyeol?

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

Chanyeol melangkah pasti ke ruangan Mrs. Lee. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menyerahkan mengenai tes kenaikan jabatan kepada Mrs. Lee, namun ia masih harus mengkonfirmasi hal yang didengarnya. Oh, bukan berarti Chanyeol curiga dengan Mrs. Lee. Ia hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi saja.

"Oh, presdir Park!" sapa Mrs. Lee ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya. "Apa yang membawa Anda kemari?"

Chanyeol memberi salam singkat kepada Mrs. Lee sebelum menceritakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Oh, mengenai tes itu. Sebenarnya Kai-ssi yang menilainya. Ia mendatangiku kapan hari. Katanya, ini adalah tes di divisinya, jadi, seharusnya yang menilai adalah dirinya."

"Kai?" Chanyeol dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Mrs. Lee, maaf telah menganggumu. Selamat bekerja kembali." Dan Chanyeol pun keluar ruangan dengan puas. Ia telah menemukan jawaban masalah ini. Kini, ia hanya perlu mencari waktu bicara dengan Kai.

Ummm... mungkin memarahi sepupunya itu juga bukan ide buruk.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun menikmati makan siangnya di kantin Park corp. Di sela kesibukannya, sebisa mungkin ia tak melupakan makan siangnya, walaupun dirinya harus makan lebih cepat gara-gara kerjaannya yang banyak sekali.

"Hei, apa kau tau presdir baru kita?"

"Anaknya presdir Park?"

"Ne! Aku baru dapat informasi jika presdir yang baru ternyata masih muda. Hmm... mungkin masih dua puluhan."

Baekhyun yang sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sekelompok karyawan yang duduk di belakangnya ini tampak tertarik dengan topik pembicaran mereka. Ia makan dengan lebih tenang supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Jinja?"

"Umm! Dan kabarnya, presdir sangat tampan. Kata temanku yang sudah pernah melihatnya, dijamin kita akan jatuh cinta jika melihatnya. Presdir itu tinggi, bermata besar, dan sangaaaat tampan."

"Ne ne aku percaya kalau dia tampan. Dia pasti mewarisi gen baik milik appa dan eommanya. Presdir Siwon kan tampan. Kyuhyunie juga manis."

"Terus, kabarnya lagi, dia masih single! Pastinya sih belum menikah. Tapi kalau pacar... aku tak tau sudah punya atau belum."

"Ah itu tidak penting! Selama dia belum menikah, kita semua masih punya kesempatan!"

"Ssttt... by the way, informasi paling penting kali ini adalah... dua bulan lagi presdir ulang tahun! Tepat seminggu setelah peluncuran ponsel baru Park-Wu corp!"

"Waaaa... kalau begitu, aku harus siap-siap membeli hadiah! Siapa tau presdir akan tertarik padaku!"

"Aish, jangan bermimpi! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama presdir baru kita? Sampai sekarang aku belum tau. Kudengar, hanya petinggi-petinggi Park corp saja yang tau namanya. Misterius sekali..."

"Itu... aku juga tidak tau. Sebenarnya aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Akan kucari info lainnya."

Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum mendengar akhir dari obrolan mereka itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar cerita tentang presdir baru di kantornya. Oh oh, atau mungkin sebenarnya dirinya yang terlalu sibuk sehingga kurang dapat informasi.

Dan karena menurut Baekhyun cerita tentang presdir barunya itu menarik, ia menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol saat mereka berdua makan malam bersama. Kebetulan Chanyeol memaksa dirinya makan malam dengan alasan sudah lama tidak makan bersama. Baekhyun terpaksa meng-iyakan Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya ia harus lembur lagi.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tau, tadi aku mendengar cerita tentang presdir baru Park Corp!"

Chanyeol sedikit tegang saat Baekhyun menyebut presdir baru. Akankah Baekhyun tau tentang dirinya? Apakah Baekhyun marah jika tau selama ini Chanyeol berbohong? Oh, andwee...

"Aku hanya heran dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka tau hari ultah presdir, tapi nama lengkap presdir justru tidak tau. Sepertinya presdir baru Park corp benar-benar misterius. Mungkin sebenarnya wajahnya jelek sekali sehingga ia tak berani muncul."

'Uhuk!' Chanyeol langsung tersedak makanannya. Padahal baru saja ia lega karena ternyata identitasnya masih aman.

"Eh, tapi orang-orang tadi bilang jika presdir baru sangat tampan. Tinggi, tampan, dan bermata besar," lanjut Baekhyun sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Chanyeol jadi PD berat.

"Jangan-jangan kau lembur karena ingin mendekati presdir barumu itu?" goda Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah. Oh, bahkan melihatnya saja aku belum pernah."

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar penuturan polos Baekhyun.

"Apalagi, aku kan sudah punya Yeolie...," sambung Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

Ugh, hati Chanyeol seakan mau meloncat dari tempatnya.

.

.

"Ayo appa... angkat teleponnya...," kata Chanyeol seorang diri dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia berusaha menelepon appa-nya, tapi belum juga berhasil.

"Hei Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?"Akhirnya, setelah penantian yang panjang, teleponnya diangkat juga. "Bukankah appa sudah bilang jangan ganggu appa? Apakah ada masalah yang super duper penting?" suara Siwon terdengar kesal dari seberang sana.

"Ini masalah penting appa. Appa tau kan kalau ponsel baru Park-Wu corp akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi?"

"Tentu. Wae?"

"Ada banyak panggilan wawancara media," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut tampil di depan umum." Chanyeol mulai menyampaikan alasan yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau appa saja yang meladeni media. Bisa wawancara online kan?"

"Aigoo anak ini! Kukira ada hal penting. Seharusnya kau tak perlu menelepon appa untuk urusan seperti ini. Lagipula aneh sekali kalau kau mendadak takut muncul di depan media. Kau itu cerewet dan suka selca. Kau pikir appa percaya pada alasan bodohmu itu?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Gawat sekali jika appa-nya menolak idenya ini. "Appa... jebal... Aku benar-benar takut muncul ke publik..."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Yeol. Seharusnya kau ini mulai mempromosikan dirimu. Kau tau anak presdir Wu yang namanya Wu Yi Fan itu? Appa harus mengakui bahwa dia... ummph... tampan. Dia sudah bolak-balik muncul di media. Bahkan di majalah model! Masa anak appa kalah dengan anak presdir Wu? Anak appa harus lebih menang darinya!"

"Appa..."

"Sudah ya appa tutup teleponnya. Eomma-mu yang seksi itu sudah memanggil. Bye Chanyeol!"

'Tut... tut... tut...' dan sambungan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak oleh Siwon.

"Ugh!" Chanyeol memunyungkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Usaha merayu appanya gagal total.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?!

Jika ia meladeni wawancara dari media, pasti dirinya langsung terekspos. Lalu Baekhyun akan tau. Lalu bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah. Lalu bisa-bisa dia minta putus. Lalu... Ooooh tidak-tidak, Chanyeol tak takut membayangkannya.

Dia harus cari jalan lain.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku muncul dengan kacamata hitam dan masker?"

Chanyeol kembali berpikir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sesekali.

"AHA!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melonjak dari kursinya setelah berjam-jam berpikir. Sepertinya otak cerdasnya sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Bagaimana jika mengangkat spokeperson produk untuk mewakiliku? Spokeperson itu bisa menjadi juru bicara sekaligus model produk! Waaaa, kau memang benar-benar pintar Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol bicara sendiri sambil menari-nari senang.

.

.

Oke, kembali ke masalah Chanyeol yang ngotot ingin minta tambahan karyawan supaya Baekhyun-nya tidak pulang malam terus...

Sayang sekali walaupun sudah bicara panjang lebar dengan manajer Shin, usaha Chanyeol belum berbuah. Mencari karyawan baru juga tidak secepat membalik telapak tangan. Jadi, perintahnya itu tak mungkin direalisasikan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Baekhyun-nya masih harus kerja ekstra. Sudah berulang kali ia menasehati pacarnya itu supaya tidak memforsir tenaga pada kerjaannya. Namun Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tenang: "Park corp akan meluncurkan ponsel pintar terbaru. Tanggapan dari masyarakat sangat bagus. Sudah banyak pre-order yang masuk. Namun tetap saja kita butuh stok iklan yang banyak. Bagian promosi merencanakan sedikitnya sepuluh versi iklan baru. Itu belum termasuk poster dan iklan cetak. Jadi wajar saja akhir-akhir ini semuanya harus bekerja lebih keras."

Hmm... ternyata Baekhyun cukup keras kepala juga. Mungkin jalan terakhir memang Chanyeol harus menegur Kai dan Kyungsoo secara langsung supaya kedua orang itu tidak membebani Baekhyun.

"Ugh, lihat saja Byun Baekhyun. Kau itu bukan manusia super." Saat ini Chanyeol dengan kacamata dan maskernya kembali mengendap-endap di lantai 5, tepatnya di sekitar ruangan Baekhyun.

'Ke mana anak itu?' Chanyeol celingukan.

Menunggu setengah jam tanpa hasil membuat Chanyeol panik. Apalagi pesan singkatnya dua jam yang lalu juga belum dibalas Baekhyun.

'Kalau ke toilet seharusnya tidak selama ini,' pikir Chanyeol.

'Atau dia dimarahi manajer Shin lagi?' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun saja.

"Baek?" seru Chanyeol langsung saat mendengar bunyi panggilan diangkat.

"Oh, Anda mencari Baekhyun?" Alih-alih mendengar suara sang kekasih, Chanyeol malah mendengar suara yeoja.

"Si-siapa Anda?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

.

**TBC**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang review.

Pinku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk:

Kenapa Chanyeol nyembunyiin pekerjaannya ke Baek?

Sesuai di chapter 1, waktu itu kan ceritanya setelah 2 taun Chanyeol ketemu Baekhyun lagi secara ga sengaja. Chanyeol juga baru tau kalau ternyata Baek kerja di Park Corp saat itu. Jadi, dengan otaknya yang berpikir cepat waktu itu, ia memutuskan untuk berbohong demi kebaikan. Lagipula Chanyeol kan ceritanya udah naksir Baek sejak dulu. Chanyeol takut kalau dia ngaku sebagai presdir, Baek ga akan mau nerima dia (Baek takut kalau dikira bisa masuk Park Corp bukan dengan usahanya).

...

Sehun kok ga jadi cast?

Lho, Sehun jadi cast kok. Dia jadi adeknya Chanyeol. Terus ada Hunhan juga kok walaupun Cuma cameo. Coba deh baca chapter2 awal.

...

See u next chap


	8. Chapter 8

**VS – chapter ****8**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

Menunggu setengah jam tanpa hasil membuat Chanyeol panik. Apalagi pesan singkatnya dua jam yang lalu juga belum dibalas Baekhyun.

'Kalau ke toilet seharusnya tidak selama ini,' pikir Chanyeol.

'Atau dia dimarahi manajer Shin lagi?' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun saja.

"Baek?" seru Chanyeol langsung saat mendengar bunyi panggilan diangkat.

"Oh, Anda mencari Baekhyun?" Alih-alih mendengar suara sang kekasih, Chanyeol malah mendengar suara yeoja.

"Si-siapa Anda?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

"Aku seorang dokter," jawab suara di seberang. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Namun hatinya merasa cemas.

"Kebetulan sekali kau menelepon. Apakah kau temannya Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"N-ne."

"Baekhyun-ssi saat ini sedang di klinik Park corp. Dia demam dan mendadak pingsan tadi pagi."

"MWO?" Chanyeol kaget setengah mati mendengar kabar ini. Matanya membelalak. Tanpa diperintah, kakinya langsung melangkah secepat kilat ke arah klinik perusahaan yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia tak mendengarkan jelas penjelasan dokter di telepon. Ia hanya fokus berjalan cepat.

Sesampainya di klinik, Chanyeol langsung masuk tanpa izin. Ia semakin panik saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu pucat sedang tidur di atas kasur. Seorang yeoja berjas putih sedang memberikan gel kompresan di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa kau temannya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Wajahnya yang panik langsung disambut senyuman hangat dari dokter itu. "Tenang saja, dia hanya tertidur. Dia demam dan kelelahan. Tadi Baekhyun-ssi sudah sempat sadar. Setelah makan sedikit dan minum obat penurun deman, aku memberinya obat tidur agar ia bisa istirahat. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Tensinya rendah dan wajahnya pucat."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang dokter. Namun saat ia bermaksud mendekat dan sekedar mengelus sang kekasih, ponselnya bergetar.

"Aish...," Chanyeol merutuk sebal. Rupanya itu telepon dari sekretarisnya yang melapor bahwa anak presdir Wu ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun teringat bahwa ia memang sudah ada janji online call dengan Kris.

Chanyeol terpaksa harus pergi. Setelah menyampaikan pesan kepada dokter klinik jika ada apa-apa harap segera menghubunginya, Chanyeol pun pamit pergi.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan matanya saat berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Menyilaukan mata? Ugh, itu hanya kiasan. Tapi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya memang benar-benar menyilaukan: Kyungsoo sedang bergelayutan mesra di lengan Kai, sedangkan Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Keduanya sedang bersenda gurau sambil menunggu naik lift. Chanyeol yang mengantre tepat di belakang mereka pun sengaja berdehem keras.

"Ehem!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo kontan berbalik melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara aneh tersebut. Keduanya kaget saat melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri dengan pandangan curiga. Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan gelayutannya, begitu juga Kai.

"Oh, jadi begini kelakuan manajer dan asistennya? Kencan pada jam kerja eoh?" sindir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyahut "Bukan-bukan begitu. K-kami hanya teman. Iya, hanya teman."

Chanyeol tersenyum menarik ujung bibirnya. Sedangkan Kai tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih mendengarkanku kan?" Suara dari seberang membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya. Oh gosh, demi apa dia mendadak blank di saat sedang bertelepon dengan Kris membicarakan masalah penting peluncuran produk mereka.

"O-oh maaf Kris. Aku sedang memikirkan...umm... kekasihku. Dia sedang sakit."

"Ah, ternyata itu masalahmu. Wow, kau romantis juga ternyata."

"Bukan begitu. Aku mendadak mendapat kabar jika kekasihku sakit bahkan sampai pingsan, namun aku belum sempat melihat keadaannya."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Lebih baik kau urus saja kekasihmu itu. Aku juga begitu panik saat Tao sakit. Aku malah sampai tidak masuk kerja karena Tao sangat manja."

"Tao? Nugu?"

"A-ah itu nama tunanganku. Hahahaha" Kris tertawa di seberang sana."Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, kau harus menjaga kekasihmu seharian ini supaya dia tidak marah."

"Hey-hey, Baekie tidak manja seperti Tao-mu itu. Aku tau akhir-akhir ini dia bekerja keras demi peluncuran produk kita ini, tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh."

Kris mengernyit mendengar Chanyeol. "Tunggu! Peluncuran produk KITA? Kekasihmu bekerja satu kantor denganmu?"

"U-mm," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tega membuatnya bekerja keras. Harusnya kau sebagai presdir tidak memberinya pekerjaan yang berat tau!"

"I-tuu... Ummmm, sebenarnya sampai sekarang Baek belum tau kalau aku presdir baru menggantikan ayahku. Kami sudah lama berteman saat kuliah dulu. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu kami tak sengaja bertemu lagi saat aku balik dari Amerika. Kau tau lah, first love in the first sight. Dia begitu manis dan cute... eh? Kenapa aku jadi bicara ini denganmu?" Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Kris tertawa melihatnya. "Hahahaha, aku seperti sedang menonton drama. Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu kalian berdua. Nanti akan kukenalkan dengan Tao juga. Sampai bertemu besok lusa di Seoul, Chanyeol!"

Seusai menutup telepon dari Kris, tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol langsung menuju ke klinik lagi. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia sudah titip pesan pada sekretarisnya jika ia izin pulang cepat.

Di klinik, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun belum bangun. Demamnya juga belum turun. Chanyeol sedih melihat Baekhyun-nya masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Chanyeol jadi cemas.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang saja. Dokter bahkan berpesan jika sampai besok demamnya belum turun lebih baik Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit, membuat Chanyeol jadi makin panik.

'Kriet' Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan sedikit susah payah karena kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menggendong Baekhyun.

Apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal tidak besar, namun cukup untuk ditinggali 1 orang. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur di apartemen ini. Baekhyun memang tinggal sendirian. Keluarganya tinggal di Bucheon. Dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul karena pekerjaannya.

"Kasihan Baekhyunee..." Chanyeol telah membaringkan kekasihnya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Tangan besarnya menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau keringatan dan wajahmu pucat." Chanyeol menatap bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini tanda yang baik kan? Seharusnya sebentar lagi demam mu turun." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil masih mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun. Suatu keajaiban bahwa Baekhyun tidak terbangun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol. Namja itu masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

'Cup' bahkan Baekhyun tidak terusik saat Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

"Pasti kau sangat kelelahan." Chanyeol masih terus bicara sendiri. "Kau harus istirahat yang banyak." Chanyeol memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan serius. Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun yang sepertinya rapuh. "Eits..." Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

"Kemejamu basah, Baek." Kemudian presdir muda itu tampak berpikir cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus menggantinya." Akhirnya keputusan ini muncul. Chanyeol berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaian Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kaus dan celana tidur. "A-aku janji tidak berbuat macam-macam kok. Hihihihi." Chanyeol tertawa kecil menutupi gugupnya.

"Pfiuh..." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya setelah sukses menggantikan baju buat Baekhyun. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. "Good night, Baekhyunee. Tidur yang nyenyak."

.

"Hoaaam...

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia ingin langsung bergerak, namun ototnya terasa kaku. Terpaksa ia berdiam diri dulu selama beberapa menit.

"Kenapa aku bisa di rumah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah 100% sadar. Ia ingat bahwa terakhir kali terbaring di klinik Park corp. Lalu, siapa dong yang membawanya pulang?

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Saat tenaga dan pikirannya sudah terkumpul, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan pelan.

'Krek' Pintu kamar Baekhyun mendadak terbuka.

"Astaga!" Seru Baekhyun kaget sampai terjatuh lagi di kasurnya. Untung saja ada kasur empuk yang masih menopang tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun Baekhyunee?! Sudah bangun?" Sang pelaku pembuka kamar Baekhyun segera berlari mendekatinya. "Masih sakit? Masih tidak enak badan? Beritau aku apa kau masih merasa sakit," lanjut sang pelaku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil memandang Chanyeol yang tampak panik. Namja tinggi itu memakai kemeja dan celana kerja, walaupun sudah terlihat tidak rapi lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Baek. Apa masih merasa tak enak badan? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja."

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Jinja?"

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hanya saja, sekarang perutku lapar," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lapar?" Chanyeol langsung teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tunggu di sini! Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar nee!" Dengan secepat kilat namja tinggi itu berlari keluar. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di depan Baekhyun lagi dengan semangkuk sup hangat.

"Wow, kenapa dengan cepat bisa ada sup?" Baekhyun takjub dengan sup hangat yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya tampak meniup-niup sup dan siap menyuapkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku membelinya khusus untukmu. Nah sekarang buka mulutmu. Aaaaa..." Ia menyodorkan sesendok sup ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yeolie, apa kau yang membawaku pulang?" Bukannya memakan sup yang disodorkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru sibuk bertanya.

"Ne. Saat aku meneleponmu, dokter klinik Park Corp yang mengangkatnya. Dokter bilang, kau sakit. Ia memberimu obat tidur karena katanya kau kelelahan. Karena sampai sore kau tidak sadar, aku membawamu pulang. Aku panik sekali tau! Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak lagi-lagi merepotkan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menunduk sambil mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih.

"Aish, kenapa kau malah minta maaf dan berterima kasih? Ini seharusnya salahku karena tidak menyadari kau kelelahan," balas Chanyeol. Ia akhirnya meletakkan sup di meja dan kini memegang wajah Baekhyun agar melihatnya. "Sekarang kau cerita padaku, kenapa kau bisa sampai kelelahan."

Baekhyun berusaha menunduk lagi walaupun Chanyeol memegangi wajahnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya cemas. "Maafkan aku."

"Aigoo... aku tidak memarahimu, Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku janji akan jaga kesehatan."

"Janji tidak akan pulang malam lagi?"

"Umm, aku janji."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekarang makan sup-nya."

Baekhyun yang lapar akhirnya memakan sup dengan lahap. Chanyeol jadi lega melihatnya.

"Eh, Chanyeol!" Mendadak Baekhyun berseru keras. Chanyeol yang sedang asik memandang kekasihnya makan sampai kaget. "Oh my gosh, aku terlambat! Ini jam berapa? Aku pasti sudah terlambat!" Seru Baekhyun sambil bergegas berdiri dan berjalan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

'Tap' Chanyeol memegangi tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau barusan berjanji akan menjaga kesehatanmu," kata Chanyeol masih dengan memegangi Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Aish Chanyeol, lapaskan aku. Aku sudah terlambat."

"Tidak. Hari ini kau masih harus istirahat."

"Tapi nanti manajerku pasti marah..."

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku. Kemarin aku sudah minta surat izin tidak masuk dari dokter klinik Park Corp."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Sekarang, lanjutkan makannya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi..." Belum sempat Chanyeol selesai bicara, Baekhyun sudah menyelanya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Yeolie? Kau harus masuk kantor juga." Baekhyun panik melihat sampai jam segini Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya. "Bosmu bisa marah..."

"Aigoo... tenanglah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Aku sudah minta izin tidak masuk. Pekerjaanku hanya sekedar mengecek kerjaan anak buah. Aku sudah titip pesan jika ada sesuatu, sekretarisku akan menelepon."

"Chanyeol..."

"Sssttt..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mencegah kekasihnya bicara lebih banyak. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau sehat lagi, sayang..."

Baekhyun merona dengan panggilan sayang Chanyeol. "Chanyeolie..." Namun ia tak menampik pelukan sang kekasih. Baekhyun justru balas melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh tinggi itu.

.

.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah segar, pagi ini Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Perhatian dari Chanyeol seharian kemarin membuatnya cepat sembuh. Seharian kemarin, Chanyeol berada di rumahnya. Bahkan namja tinggi itu sebenarnya bersikeras mau menginap lagi. Namun Baekhyun bilang ia sudah sehat. Karena memang kondisi Baekhyun membaik, akhirnya Chanyeol pulang.

Walaupun sudah sehat, sayangnya nasib baik belum berpihak padanya. Sang asisten manajer bernama Do Kyungsoo rupanya justru memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang izin sakit dengan memberikan pekerjaan ekstra.

"Karena kemarin sudah tidur seharian, maka hari ini sudah sewajarnya kau berolah raga. Betul kan?" Begitu kata Kyungsoo dengan santainya sambil meletakkan setumpuk berkas di meja Baekhyun.

"Sabarlah Baek... Sabar... Sabar...," kata Baekhyun sambil memandangi setumpuk berkas di depannya. Berkas-berkas ini harus ia fotokopi dan ia serahkan kepada divisi-divisi lain. Itu berarti, ia harus memeras keringat lagi angkut-angkut dan naik turun (untung saja ada lift). Sebenanrnya pekerjaan seperti ini bukan yah kau taulah sifat manajer dan asistennya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Aaaah lelahnyaaa..." Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengantarkan berkas dari lantai 1 saat matanya memandang seseorang yang terlihat kebingungan sedang berputar-putar di sekitar lobi Park Corp. Orang itu seperti bukan orang Korea. Ia tampak bertanya-tanya kepada pegawai Park Corp yang kebetulan lewat. Sayangnya pegawai Park Corp yang ditanyanya justru menghindar ketakutan.

"Kenapa mereka kelihatan takut? Apa wajahku seram? Tapi gege bilang aku ini panda yang cute...," ucap namja itu seorang diri dengan bahasa mandarin. Baekhyun yang kebetulan mengerti mandarin dan mendengar ucapan namja itu, langsung mendekatinya.

"Hai, kau sepertinya kebingungan? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Sewaktu di Amerika sana, Baekhyun (dan juga Chanyeol) memang sengaja belajar bahasa ini. Maklumlah, sebagian besar orang Asia di sana adalah orang Cina.

Namja berwajah sangar itu telihat senang bertemu orang yang bisa mengerti bahasanya. "Na-namaku Tao. Aku sedang mencari ruang presdir. Tunanganku bilang ia ada meeting. Tapi dia sudah janji mau makan siang bersamaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Tao ini pasti tunangan salah satu petinggi Wu Corp yang memang sudah seminggu ini berada di Seoul dalam rangka kerjasama dengan Park Corp. "Aku Baekhyun, karyawan di sini. Ayo kuantar!" Ajak Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum senang.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao sudah berada di lantai paling atas yang berisi deretan ruang rapat dan kantor presdir. Tao terlihat kecewa saat mendengar penjelasan bahwa meeting belum selesai.

"Huuu...huuu... gege bohong... lagi-lagi dia bohong padaku. Katanya mau makan siang bersama... Huuu huuuuu huuuu..." Melihat Tao sedih, Baekhyun langsung menghiburnya.

"Menurutku tunanganmu memang pasti sibuk Tao. Peluncuran produk baru tinggal sebentar lagi. Presdir kami juga sibuk sekali."

"Huu...huuu... tapi gege sudah bohong untuk kesekian kalinya..." Tao yang tidak bisa bahasa Korea akhirnya menyuruh Baekhyun menyampaikan sesuatu pada sekretaris presdir. "Bisakah kau minta tolong menyuruh tunanganku keluar sebentar? Ponselnya tidak aktif, padahal aku ingin sekali menamparnya."

Baekhyun melotot. "Tao?! Kau tidak boleh berbuat kasar pada tunaganmu."

"Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar pada tunanganku."

"Baiklah, siapa namanya?"

"Kris. Bilang saja tunangan Kris menunggunya di luar."

Baekhyun lalu bicara pada sekretaris presdir. Awalnya sekretaris presdir tidak setuju untuk memanggilkan Kris karena ia takut menganggu meeting. Namun setelah Baekhyun memohon-mohon (dan bilang bahwa Tao akan menangis jika tidak dipanggilkan tunangannya), akhirnya sang sekretaris luluh juga.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja tinggi, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan meeting. Tao langsung tersenyum senang "Gege...!" panggilnya dengan manja.

Mereka berdua tampak bicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu masuk lagi ke ruangan meeting. Tao sendiri tampak murung lagi.

"Gege bilang dia sibuk dan tak bisa makan siang bersama," Ucap Tao pada Baekhyun ketika mereka memutuskan untuk turun lagi ke lobi, menghantarkan Tao yang ingin pulang saja. Saat mereka sudah tiba di lobi, Baekhyun melihat air mata Tao mulai keluar lagi. Aigoo aigoo...

'Harus cari jalan supaya anak ini tidak menangis nih,' batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, Tao, kenapa kau menangis lagi? Ummm... Kau mau jalan-jalan? Atau makan? Ah, karena ini jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku akan memperkenalkan makanan-makanan Korea padamu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Tao yang sedih memandang Baekhyun yang menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Perlahan Tao jadi terhibur. "Mau! Mau! Kebetulan aku lapar sekali..."

'Anak ini lucu sekali,' batin Baekhyun sambil tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

"Pfiuhhh..." Baekhyun kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan dia masih bertahan di meja kerjanya. Thanks to Kai. Manajernya yang baik hati itu memberinya pekerjaan lagi.

Sebenarnya setumpuk pekerjaan dari Kyungsoo sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Namun karena ia menghabiskan jam istirahat siang melebihi ketentuan (karena menemani Tao), Kai menegurnya dan memberi pekerjaan tambahan sebagai hukuman.

"Duet sialan itu benar-benar menyusahkanku..." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya yang mulai pegal.

'Dddrrrttttt...'

Ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Chanyeol?" sahutnya pelan sambil takut-takut. Aduh, bisa gawat kalau Chanyeol tau jam segini dia masih di kantor. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia janji tidak akan pulang malam.

"Ye-yeoboseyo...," Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Baek, sudah makan?"

"U-umm... sebentar lagi."

"Eh? Belum makan? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan mejanya.

'BRUK!' Tak sengaja, ia menyenggol setumpuk map di mejanya. Dari seberang sana, Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"Baek? Bunyi apa itu? Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. 'Aduh, Chanyeol bisa marah nih...' batinnya.

"Baek? Kau masih di kantor ya?"

.

**TBC**

.

Wow, ternyata ada readers yang bisa nebak siapa yeoja yang angkat teleponnya Chanyeol. *excited*

Sekarang coba tebak lagi apakah Chanyeol marah kalau tau Baek masih pulang malam?

See u next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

**VS – chapter ****9**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

"Pfiuhhh..." Baekhyun kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan dia masih bertahan di meja kerjanya. Thanks to Kai. Manajernya yang baik hati itu memberinya pekerjaan lagi.

Sebenarnya setumpuk pekerjaan dari Kyungsoo sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Namun karena ia menghabiskan jam istirahat siang melebihi ketentuan (karena menemani Tao), Kai menegurnya dan memberi pekerjaan tambahan sebagai hukuman.

"Duet sialan itu benar-benar menyusahkanku..." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya yang mulai pegal.

'Dddrrrttttt...'

Ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Chanyeol?" sahutnya pelan sambil takut-takut. Aduh, bisa gawat kalau Chanyeol tau jam segini dia masih di kantor. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia janji tidak akan pulang malam.

"Ye-yeoboseyo...," Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Baek, sudah makan?"

"U-umm... sebentar lagi."

"Eh? Belum makan? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan mejanya.

'BRUK!' Tak sengaja, ia menyenggol setumpuk map di mejanya. Dari seberang sana, Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"Baek? Bunyi apa itu? Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. 'Aduh, Chanyeol bisa marah nih...' batinnya.

"Baek? Kau masih di kantor ya?"

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

"Umm... itu..." Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "A-aku memang masih di kantor. Tapi ini sudah mau pulang kok. Sungguh. Aku sedang bersiap pulang."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar Baekhyun masih di kantor. Ia melirik jam di ruangannya. Ini sudah malam dan tadi Baekhyun bilang ia belum makan.

"Chanyeol? Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar mau pulang kok. Sekarang juga aku pulang," lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kepanikan Baekhyun. Pasti kekasihnya mengira ia akan marah karena tau Baekhyun pulang malam lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, Baek. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau belum makan. Kebetulan aku juga baru mau pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kita pulang bersama oke?"

.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini Byun Baekhyun," cecar Chanyeol ketika mereka menunggu bus.

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk. "Mianhae, Yeoli. Tadi siang aku menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan Tao. Jadi..."

"Tao?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Nugu? Kau dengan namja lain?"

Baekhyun memunyungkan mulutnya melihat kecemburuan Chanyeol. "Aish! Tao adalah tunangan salah satu petinggi Wu Corp yang sedang ada di Korea. Karena tunangannya terlalu sibuk, Tao jadi dibiarkan seorang diri. Karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kasihan sekali karena dia tak bisa bahasa Korea, ditambah tunangannya yang sibuk, dia pasti kesepian. Penampilan Tao memang sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia cute dan punya banyak aegyo."

"Hmm Baek, tadi kau bilang namanya Tao ya?" Chanyeol seperti ingat sesuatu. Nama 'Tao' sepertinya familiar di kepalanya.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ah tidak...," jawab Chanyeol. 'Tao? Ah, tunangannya Kris!' batin Chanyeol lega (lega karena Baekhyun-nya engga selingkuh).

.

.

Tao kembali merengut sambil menyeruput sodanya. Sekarang ini ia sudah berhasil makan bersama kekasihnya. Namun...

"Chanyeol, menurutku itu ide bagus!"

Hmmm... Tao hanya bisa memunyungkan mulutnya mendengar celotehan 2 namja tinggi di dekatnya ini. Yang satu adalah kekasihnya, dan yang satu lagi adalah presdir Park dari Park Corp.

"Kenapa di saat makan pun kalian membicarakan masalah bisnis?" sindir Tao dengan wajah tertekuk.

Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat kecewa dari Tao jadi merasa bersalah. "Uuuh, Tao, maafkan kami. Kami terlalu bersemangat menyambut peluncuran produk baru."

Kris buru-buru memberi kode kepada Tao supaya tidak bertindak kekanakan di depan presdir Park Corp. "Sudahlah Tao, jangan merengut begitu."

"Tapi bukankah gege bilang kalau persiapannya sudah selesai? Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan?" Tao mengarahkan pandangan protes ke arah Kris.

Chanyeol jadi makin tak enak melihat kedua sejoli ini berpotensi ribut gara-gara urusan kerjaan. "Ah, itu benar. Persiapannya sudah selesai. Namun karena aku tidak mau muncul di publik, kami jadi terpikir untuk memilih spokesperson produk. Hmm semacam duta produk begitu."

"Kami berencana memilihnya dari karyawan Park Corp. Menurut kami, karyawan Park Corp pasti mengetahui seluk beluk produk dibandingkan jika spokesperson-nya adalah model atau artis," lanjut Kris. "Ah tadi pembicaraan kita sampai di mana Yeol?"

Kedua manusia tinggi itu kembali bicara mengenai rencana mereka. Ini membuat Tao kembali merengut.

"Kenapa tidak memilih aku saja?" potong Tao setengah protes.

Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao. "Aish, kau ini tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Padahal, kami perlu orang yang bisa memperkenalkan produk ke seluruh dunia."

"Ugh..." Tao terus bersungut-sungut di sepanjang acara makan bersama.

.

.

"Wah, apa ini?"

"Pemilihan spokesperson produk terbaru Park-Wu Corp?"

"Aigoo! Mereka akan mengadakan audisi bagi para karyawan? Asiiik!"

"Jinja?"

"Bayarannya setara dengan bayaran kontrak artis terkenal!"

"Dan kita berpeluang jadi model iklan produk!"

"Aku harus daftar!"

"Aku jugaaa!"

Suara ribut-ribut menghiasi setiap papan pengumuman yang berada di penjuru Park Corp. Pasalnya pagi tadi baru saja ditempel mengenai rencana Park-Wu corp untuk merekrut spokesperson dari kalangan karyawan. Persyaratannya gampang-gampang susah. Selain berpenampilan menarik, kandidat harus bisa mempromosikan produk di kalangan internasional.

Spokesperson produk ini akan menggantikan presdir kedua perusahaan untuk tampil di media. Jadi, kandidat juga harus tau pasti mengenai seluk beluk produk, keunggulan produk, sekaligus kekurangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum percaya diri melihat pengumuman ini.

'Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi?' begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

Lain dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya sekedar membaca tanpa minat mendaftar. Ia hanya penasaran dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Namun setelah membaca pengumumannya, ia sama sekali tak tertarik mendaftar.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Astaga Tao! Kau mengagetkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran saat melihat Tao dengan wajah berseri berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ingin bertemu tunanganku!" jawab Tao. "Oya, apa itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang.

Baekhyun pun menjelaskan keramaian mendadak itu kepada Tao. "Ah, ini pengumuman mengenai spokesperson produk baru perusahaan kami."

"Oh, produk ponsel pintar itu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau ikut kan?" lanjut Tao.

"Ikut apa?"

"Itu," jawab Tao sambil menunjuk lagi ke poster yang menjadi sumber keributan sedari tadi.

"Ah, aku tidak tertarik," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Tao merengut gemas. "Kenapa? Kenapaaa?"

"Mereka mencari orang yang menarik, Tao. Itu artinya, orang yang tinggi dan tampan seperti model."

Tao tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "No no no no! Kau harus ikut, Baekhyun! Pokoknya harus ikut! HARUS!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begini?" Baekhyun memandang Tao dengan heran.

"Tadaaaa!" Tao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Rupanya itu adalah..

"Apa ini?"

"Formulir pendaftarannya. Pokoknya kau harus ikut Baekhyun! Kalau kau tidak mau mengisi, aku yang akan mengisinya!"

Baekhyun heran dengan Tao. Bukannya Tao tadi seperti tak tau mengenai spokesperson produk Park-Wu corp? Kenapa sekarang dia justru sudah dapat formulir pendaftarannya?

"Yak, TAO! Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?! Yak, TAO, tunggu aku!" Baekhyun mengejar Tao yang sudah berlari entah ke mana.

.

.

Gara-gara Tao yang memasukkan namanya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti proses pemilihan spokesperson produk baru perusahaannya. Seleksi tahap awal cukup mudah baginya. Hanya mengenai kemampuan mengenai ponsel baru yang akan diluncurkan sekaligus kemampuan bicara.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat hasilnya diumumkan, Baekhyun pun dinyatakan lolos ke tahap selanjutnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat pengumuman bersamaan dengan Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tidak suka.

"Dasar penggoda! Kau hanya bisa menggoda presdir. Dasar menjijikkan...," celoteh Kyungsoo dengan lidah tajamnya itu.

Baekhyun malas menanggapi Kyungsoo. Toh ia juga tak mengerti mengenai maksud Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya menggoda presdir. 'Bertemu presdir saja belum pernah. Pasti si mata besar ini sedang omong besar lagi,' batinnya.

"Sebelum mengataiku, seharusnya kau bercermin siapa dirimu itu Kyungsoo," balas Baekhyun singkat dan buru-buru kabur sebelum Kyungsoo menjambak-jambak dirinya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima Chanyeol tidak menjemput Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk berat. Namun hal ini bukan masalah buat Baekhyun. Ini mendekati akhir bulan. Pasti Chanyeol sibuk mengurus laporan akhir bulan, pikirnya.

Sewaktu melewati lobi ketika mau pulang, tak diduga Baekhyun bertemu Tao lagi. Dan seperti biasa, Tao terlihat sebal. Pasti deh kekasihnya sedang sibuk lagi.

"Tao?" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Tao menoleh dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Baeeeeeekkk... Huuu...huuu... gege bohong lagi. Padahal gege sudah janji mau mengajak keliling Seoul. Tapi ternyata dia meeting lagi dengan presdir Park. Huuu... huuuu..." Seperti biasa, Tao mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau menangis.

"Errr..." Baekhyun ikut bingung apalagi ketika Tao mengeratkan pelukannya. Aish, eotokke?

"Hmmm, Tao... Kau ingin keliling Seoul? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan tower?"

Begitu mendengar Namsan tower, Tao balik bersemangat lagi. "Namsan tower? Ayo! Ayo!"

Tao pun kembali ceria. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak ini. Tao sangat cute. Dan ia senang sekali saat diajak naik cable car menuju Namsan tower.

"Whoaaaa... kapan-kapan gege harus ke sini! Pemandangan di sini luar biasa. Kita bisa lihat kota dari ataaaas!"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Tao yang bersemangat. Syukurlah kalau Tao senang.

"Ehem..." Tao berdehem. "Sayangnya, yang ke sini kebanyakan couple ya," ujarnya sedih saat melihat gantungan gembok couple yang jadi ciri khas di Namsan tower. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya pacar, Baekhyun?"

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pacarku kerja di toko elektronik tak jauh dari Park Corp. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia juga sibuk. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menjemputku dan kita pun pulang bersama."

"Hmmm... gege juga makin sibuk saja. Hampir setiap hari selalu meeting. Bahkan weekend juga meeting bersama presdir Park. Kau tau, awalnya aku curiga gege selingkuh dengan presdir Park yang masih muda dan tampan. Tapi syukurlah katanya presdir Park sudah punya kekasih," jelas Tao panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita memikirkan kekasih kita, kita lanjut jalan lagi saja! Baekhyun, kau tau sungai Han kan? Apa bisa kita ke sana?"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, seleksi lanjut untuk pemilihan spokesperson dilanjutkan. Tahap selanjutnya adalah pemotretan, karena kandidat yang dicari itu tidak hanya pintar, tapi juga harus menarik.

Baekhyun menunggu giliran di ruang pemotretan dengan gugup. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dirinya difoto seperti model. Baekhyun meremas-remas telapak tangannya yang sudah basah karena gugup. Tak disangka, ternyata Kyungsoo melihatnya.

Namja bermata besar ini langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tampang bencinya, seperti biasa.

"Oh lihatlah, kau seperti gugup sekali."

"Diam kau Kyung. Aku memang sedang gugup."

"Jinja? Padahal kurasa namja penggoda sepertimu tidak akan susah untuk berpose-pose menggoda."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi malas meladeni Kyungsoo. "Bukankah sudah kukatan, seharusnya kau bercermin dulu siapa dirimu. Cih, jelas-jelas kau ini yang seorang penggoda."

"MWO?" Kyungsoo melotot. "Kau berani mengataiku?!"

"Kau duluan yang memulainya."

"KAU!" Kyungsoo mulai menudingkan telunjuknya ke muka Baekhyun. Benih-benih pertengkaran sudah ditaburkan. Untung saja saat itu juga nama Baekhyun dipanggil untuk melakukan pemotretan.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Kris untuk berkeliling melihat persiapan peluncuran produk baru. Selama ini mereka hanya mendapat informasi dari presentasi-presentasi saja. Namun belum melihat persiapannya secara langsung. Kebetulan karena hari ini tidak ada meeting, Chanyeol dan Kris menyempatkan diri melihat persiapan secara langsung sekaligus berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di balik semua ini.

Di pagi hari mereka melihat-lihat pabrik dan mengecek langsung prototipe produk yang akan diluncurkan. Lalu saat menjelang sore, mereka kembali ke gedung Park Corp dan berkeliling ke beberapa departemen. Tak jarang mereka berdua memuji hasil kerja karyawan karena telah bekerja keras. Sejauh ini Chanyeol dan Kris tampak puas dengan persiapan yang telah dilakukan. Para karyawan pun semakin bersemangat karena dipuji oleh 2 namja tampan nan menawan.

Saat teringat dengan spokesperson produk yang sampai sekarang masih belum terpilih, Kris menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mampir ke bagian yang mengurusi hal ini. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja. Ia mengantarkan Kris ke departemen yang mengurusi event ini.

Ruangan ini tampak penuh dengan kertas dan foto-foto. Poster produk baru juga tertempel di mana-mana. Ini adalah ruangan departemen promosi yang dipakai juga oleh bagian kreatif. Pantas saja berantakan sekali.

"Ah, presdir Park, tuan Wu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya yeoja separuh baya menyambut Chanyeol dan Kris dengan nada bersemangat.

"Tuan Wu ingin bertanya-tanya sedikit. Silakan mengobrol." Chanyeol mempersilakan Kris dan ahjumma itu untuk bercakap-cakap, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih berkeliling ruangan, menyapa dan mengobrol sedikit dengan karyawannya.

"Eh? Ini?" Kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di salah satu meja besar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesuatu yang dilihatnya itu... bagaikan magnet yang menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

"Ini..." lirih Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Karyawan yang melihat kebingungan Chanyeol buru-buru mendekat dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilihat Chanyeol itu.

"Predir Park, ini adalah foto kandidat yang sedang kami seleksi untuk tahap selanjutnya." Karyawan itu terus menjelaskan dengan detail mengenai foto-foto yang berjejer di meja. Namun sepertinya presdir tampan kita tidak mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Ia justru asik tersenyum sendiri dengan mata tertuju pada deretan foto seorang namja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

Kekasihnya sendiri tentu saja.

'Baekhyunku yang manis...' Chanyeol seakan terpana melihat foto sang kekasih dengan berbagai pose mulai dari pose serius, ceria, tertawa, sampai pose ehem... seksi. Baekhyun terlihat sangat adorable sekali dengan kemeja pas di badan dan celana selutut yang menjadi kostum pemotretannya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Mendadak saja ia jadi kangeeeeeeen sekali dengan Baekhyun. Melihat fotonya saja sudah membuatnya ingin segera memeluk sang kekasih. Oh-oh-oh sudah berapa hari ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun ya? Beberapa hari seperti bertahun-tahun.

"Umm, maaf, bisakah aku meminta file foto-foto ini?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, presdir Park. Kami akan mengirimkannya ke email Anda." Untung saja karyawan itu tidak menangkap ekspresi malu-malu Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Tolong kirimkan secepatnya."

.

.

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi setelah acara berkelilingnya. Bayangan Baekhyun-nya selalu terngiang di otak. Untung saja ketika ia mengecek emailnya, file yang diinginkannya sudah masuk. Sisa hari ini pun dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan menatap foto-foto Baekhyun yang diambil pada saat pemotretan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol sampai mengganti background komputernya dengan salah satu foto Baekhyun.

"Uuuuh, manisnya..."

"Memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu, Baekkie."

Chanyeol menatap layar komputernya sambil terpana.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi jam pulang! Yes..."

Chanyeol buru-buru mengirimkan pesan untuk Baekhyun.

'Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa. 3'

Sayangnya tepat setelah ia mengirimkan pesan, Chanyeol ingat bahwa ia sudah janji dengan Kris akan meeting. Ugh, akhir-akhir ini kan hari-harinya tidak pernah free dari meeting. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun menelepon Kris, berharap Kris tidak marah jika ia membatalkan meetingnya.

"Kris, ummm maaf. Bisakah meeting kita berdua malam nanti kita ganti besok?"

"Kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Ummm... itu... Aku hanya ingin bertemu kekasihku. Aku sudah kangen sekali dengannya," jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Kris meledak. "Kau benar-benar romantis Yeol! Tidak masalah. Tidak masalah. Itu kan meeting antara kita berdua. Kita ganti kapan saja tidak masalah. Kebetulan Tao juga ngambek terus akhir-akhir ini. Dia sangat menyusahkan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tetap saja sayang padanya. Hahahahahaha."

Chanyeol melenguh lega. Untung Kris tidak marah. "Thank you Kris. Salam untuk Tao! Aku harus buru-buru menjemput Baekhyun."

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun heran saat Chanyeol tidak mengantarnya pulang tapi justru membawanya ke tepi sungai Han. Sebelum ke sini, Chanyeol juga menraktirnya di cafe langganannya. Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Lebih tidak biasa lagi karena hampir setiap detik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika berjalan pun, wajah namja tinggi ini akan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Katanya, tepi sungai Han sangat bagus saat malam. Banyak lampu menyala indah," jawab Chanyeol sambil terus tersenyum memandang Baekhyun.

"Kencan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun tersipu saat mendengar bisikan Chanyeol. Ia hanya merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol sekaligus menyenderkan kepalanya di tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di pinggir sungai. Udara malam ini sangat bagus. Angin berhembus sepoi sehingga udaranya tidak terlalu panas tapi juga tidak terlalu dingin.

Chanyeol masih terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi keindahan lampu-lampu. Cahaya remang dari lampu dan bulan menerangi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu, membuat Baekhyun tampak seperti malaikat disinari cahaya.

Manis, cantik, dan membuat Chanyeol semakin tergila-gila.

'Grep' tangan besar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh sang kekasih untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun pun duduk mendekat dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Angin sepoi menerbangkan rambut halusnya sekaligus menyebarkan aroma wangi shampo yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang menyandar di pundaknya. Detik demi detik membuat jantung Chanyeol semakin berdebar. Entahlah ia tak tau kenapa saat ini ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang bergejolak. Sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekap, mencium, dan menerkam Baek...

'Oh tidak! Ada apa denganku?'

"Yeoli?" panggil Baekhyun dengan sangat cute. Oh tidaaaak. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

'Ah mungkin ini karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dan tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun,' pikir Chanyeol.

'Tapi jika sekedar menciumnya, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan marah kan?' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada sang kekasih, perlahan Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun.

'Cup' Mendadak Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya. Ia menengok dan melihat sang pelaku yang sedang nyengir malu-malu.

"Yeoli! Kau membuatku kaget. Bisakah lain kali kau bilang dulu jika mau menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu.

"Begitu?" mata Chanyeol masih tak lepas dari namja di sampingnya yang semakin terlihat makin manis saja.

'Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak marah.'

'Dan jika di tempat sepi ini aku dan Baekhyun sedikit ber-lovey dovey, Baekhyun juga tidak akan marah kan?' lanjut Chanyeol lagi di pikirannya.

.

**TBC**

.

Ok, dipotong dulu benih-benih adegan HOT Baekyeol-nya. Adegan HOT Baekyeol akan dilanjut chap depan.

.

Sekedar curhat.

Sebagai penyuka Kpop idol, Pinku engga tau apa sih yang sebenernya terjadi di SM ent?

Taun ini bener-bener parah.

Mulai dari tiga member SNSD ketauan nge-date, Kris keluar dari EXO, BaekYeon ketauan nge-date, Sulli cuti n ketauan nge-date (n digosipin hamil pula! OMG), Jessica keluar dari SNSD, sekarang Luhan keluar dari EXO. Ditambah lagi gosip beredar bilang kalau Lay n Tao juga dikabarin bakal keluar dari EXO.

Aigoo...

Ngebuat saya ga semangat nulis. (Mianhae kalau chap ini kurang seru).

Mungkin saya bakal hepi kalau Siwon bener-bener ngebeli saham SM. Hahahaha. (Ikut ngayal bareng berjuta-juta pecinta idol2 SM ent).

.

Ups ketinggalan. Buat yang tanya kenapa Chanyeol belum marahin Kaisoo? Jawabannya karena dia super sibuk sama peluncuran produknya. Ketemu Baek aja jarang, apalagi urusin KaiSoo.


	10. Chapter 10

**VS – chapter ****10**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

"Yeoli! Kau membuatku kaget. Bisakah lain kali kau bilang dulu jika mau menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu.

"Begitu?" mata Chanyeol masih tak lepas dari namja di sampingnya yang semakin terlihat makin manis saja.

'Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak marah.'

'Dan jika di tempat sepi ini aku dan Baekhyun sedikit ber-lovey dovey, Baekhyun juga tidak akan marah kan?' lanjut Chanyeol lagi di pikirannya.

.

**Chapter 10**

**.**

"Baek..." Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Oh oh sebenarnya ia gugup sekali gara-gara pikiran lovey dovey nya saat ini. Namun Chanyeol berusaha menutupi gugupnya dengan senyuman.

"Hmmm?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Saranghae," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung diikuti rona merah di wajah Baekhyun.

"Nado saranghae," timpal Baekhyun dengan nada malu-malu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya karena masih malu jika memandang Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol mendadak mengatakan hal romantis seperti ini? Dan kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren?

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun semakin berbunga-bunga. Hidupnya seperti sudah lengkap hanya dengan Baekhyun membalas cintanya.

Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk agar kini kekasih cantiknya itu memandangnya. Baekhyun masih menyisakan semburat merah di wajahnya, membuatnya semakin manis menurut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...," panggil Baekhyun pelan saat merasakan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dekat dan semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bergesekkan. Sedetik kemudian akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Lagi, perasaan senang, hangat, dan nyaman menyelimuti hati keduanya. Ciuman ini bagaikan slow motion. Awalnya hanya Chanyeol yang melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan dan lembut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan bibir Baekhyun bergerak juga mengikuti gerakannya.

Saat Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol pun mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa tubuh keduanya semakin dekat hingga bisa merasakan hangat yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Sesekali keduanya melepaskan tautannya untuk mengambil oksigen, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi ciuman penuh sayang itu.

"Baekhyunee..." Chanyeol memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan sedikit mendesah. Jujur, saat ini ia ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan sang kekasih. Apalgi didukung Baekhyun yang terlihat pasrah (Wkwkwkwkk).

"Baek..." Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher sang kekasih. Tangannya mengelus pundak Baekhyun. Saat tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Perlahan, Chanyeol juga membuat Baekhyun berbaring di atas rerumputan sedangkan dirinya berada di atas Baekhyun, memerangkapnya.

"Chan... yeol..." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat merasakan gigitan kecil dari Chanyeol di ceruk lehernya. Selesai membuat satu kissmark, dilanjutkan dengan kissmark yang lain. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terus melanjutkan petualangannya.

Oh, sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kali Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Sewaktu kuliah dulu, mereka sudah pernah ganti baju sama-sama. Dan jangan lupakan sewaktu Baek sakit kemarin, ia juga menggantikan bajunya.

Tak bisa bohong, setiap kali Chanyeol melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa hubungan keduanya dulu hanya teman. Yah, tapi paling tidak, Chanyeol terus berharap suatu saat keinginannya itu bisa jadi kenyataan.

"Yeol..." desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main di dadanya. Semua kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas. Secara tidak langsung ia topless. Tangan Chanyeol benar-benar lincah.

Chanyeol yang justru senang mendengar desahan-desahan sang kekasih tentu saja terus menikmati kegiatannya. Demi apapun itu, ia benar-benar menantikan saat ini, saat di mana ia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun.

Jengkal demi jengkal, oh bukan, senti demi senti tubuh Baekhyun, seakan tak ada bagian yang terlewati oleh Chanyeol. Ia meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di tubuh topless sang kekasih.

Saat penjelajahannya semakin ke bawah, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh bagian privat sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera tersadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Oh gosh, akal sehatnya benar-benar hampir hilang. Baekhyun nya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"B-Baek, m-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud..." belum selesai bicara, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak apa. Ini juga salahku," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada malu-malu. Ia bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol tidak bermaksud buruk padanya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak marah.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk dan juga membantunya mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat," ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, sepasang namja juga tengah saling memeluk, berciuman, dan bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang jauuuuh lebih panas.

"Kyungie... Ouhh..." bunyi desahan bergema di ruangan Kai. Ia tengah berada di atas tubuh namja mungil yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai.

"Kaiiiii... kau sayang padaku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Kalau sayang, kau janji akan selalu membantuku kan?"

"Aku selalu siap membantumu, Kyung. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan hmm?" Tanya Kai sambil menciumi lagi bibir menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Kai agar ia bisa bicara.

"Kai..Hmmm... Bisakah kau membantuku agar aku bisa terpilih menjadi spokesperson produk baru Park Corp?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya diri? Bukankah tak ada yang lebih hebat dan lebih menarik lagi lagi daripada Do Kyungsoo?" goda Kai sambil menoel ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo memunyungkan bibirnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar serius. Ia sangat terancam dengan adanya Baekhyun sebagai saingannya. Apalagi Kyungsoo berpikir negatif kalau Baekhyun akan didukung Chanyeol. Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu jika yang terpilih benar-benar Baekhyun.

Tapi...

Bukankah ada pepatah mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati? (Hahahaha). Lebih baik jika ia tak repot-repot turun tangan kan? Itu artinya, akan lebih baik jika dari awal ia sudah berhasil menjegal semua lawannya, termasuk Baekhyun.

Semua akan sempurna jika dari awal sudah di-set supaya Kyungsoo yang menang.

"Kai, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius sayang. Siapa lagi yang lebih hebat darimu hmmm?" Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Pokoknya kau harus memabantuku Kai! Aku harus menang dan terpilih!" Kyungsoo kembali mendorong pelan tubuh Kai.

Tapi Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo yang tampak kesal. "Sssttt... jangan khawatir. Aku pasti membantumu. Jangan khawatir." Kai tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo jadi kesal karena ia mengira Kai tidak serius akan membantunya. "Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Kai! Chanyeol akan berbuat yang tidak adil karena orang yang disukainya jadi kandidat juga." Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungie. Wu Corp juga akan ikut jadi juri. Mereka akan ikut memilih tanpa bisa dipengaruhi Chanyeol." Kai mencium kilat bibir Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya siapa orang yang disukai Chanyeol itu? Apa aku kenal dia?"

Kyungsoo kesal dengan jawaban Kai. Kali ini ia mendorong tubuh berkulit gelap itu cukup keras. Kyungsoo memunguti pakaian dan dalamannya yang tercecer di lantai dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Pokoknya kau hanya perlu membantuku. Kalau aku tidak terpilih, kau tak boleh menyentuhku lagi. Arasseo?"

Kai kecewa mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, mencegah namja itu pergi. "Jangan meninggalkanku Kyung. Aku janji akan membantumu. Aku janji. Aku janji."

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah saat membaca papan pengumuman hari ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, darahnya serasa sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sebal sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan wajah marah. Dan ketika ia sampai di ruangannya, ia tak serta merta menuju ruang kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan Kai. Kyungsoo justru duduk di meja Baekhyun.

"Hai _bitch_," sapa Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun datang tak lama kemudian. Baekhyun sendiri kaget menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo-ssi?" balas Baekhyun dengan nada tersinggung dikatai seperti itu.

"Apa suaraku kurang jelas? Kau itu namja murahan yang kerjanya cuma bisa menggoda orang saja," umpat Kyungsoo. "Cuih, chukkae ya karena kau berhasil terpilih. Itu membuktikan kalau kau semakin murahan!" Suara Kyungsoo yang keras membuat seisi ruangan menengpk ke arah mereka berdua.

"DO KYUNGSOO! Jangan asal bicara ya! Lebih baik kau terima saja kekalahanmu daripada mengatai orang yang tidak-tidak!" Baekhyun menaikan volume suaranya. Masa bodoh kalau orang-orang di ruangan ini mendengarnya. Ini lebih baik daripada dipermalukan dan dikata-katai oleh Kyungsoo. Si mata besar ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Ck...ck...ck...si sluty ini tidak mau mengaku rupanya," ejek Kyungsoo. "Baik, siapa takut? Aku tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Dasar manusia rendah!"

Emosi Baekhyun ikut tersulut dengan ejekan Kyungsoo yang sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi saat ini semua mata di ruangan dipastikan melihat ke arah mereka berdua. "Berhenti mengataiku! Apa kau tidak bercermin? Harusnya kau tau kalau yang rendahan dengan menggoda Kai itu dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo ikut terbakar emosi dikatai demikian. Enak saja si Baekhyun ini mengatainya. Tapi, ehem, sebenarnya memang benar sih dia yang menggoda Kai. Eits, kenapa malah membahas ini?

"Cih, siapa dirimu berani mengataiku?" Kyungsoo menaikkan lengan bajunya dan sedetik kemudian, ia sudah menerjang Baekhyun.

"YAK! DO Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! YAK! YAK!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Kyungsoo menerjang tubuhnya dan menamparnya, membuatnya terhuyung jatuh ke lantai. Tidak berhenti di situ, Kyungsoo juga menarik-narik kerah kemeja Baekhyun dengan keras sampai-sampai kancingnya terlepas dan memperlihatkan...

"Ckk...ck... bagus sekali. Tak usah bersusah payah ternyata aku sudah menemukan buktinya," sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyum puas saat melihat leher Baekhyun yang mempunyai beberapa kissmark.

Ini benar-benar tidak ia duga.

Tapi ini benar-benar bukti yang sempurna.

Baekhyun buru-buru menutupi lehernya. Ia malu karena ketahuan. Pas sekali sih timing si Kyungsoo ini? Padahal Chanyeol kan baru sekali ini membuat kissmark di tubuhnya. Lagipula Chanyeol itu kan pacarnya. Baekhyun tidak menggoda siapapun. Ia dan Chanyeol saling mencintai.

"Nah, yorobun! Lihatlah semuanya!" Kyungsoo berteriak sehingga semua orang di ruangan ini kini fokus mendengarnya. "Kini kalian percaya kan kalau Byun Baekhyun menggoda presdir demi terpilih jadi spokesperson produk?"

Suara bisik-bisik langsung terdengar. Hampir semuanya percaya pada omongan Kyungsoo gara-gara melihat kissmark di leher Baekhyun.

"Jangan macam-macam Kyung! Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu presdir!" elak Baekhyun.

"Alasan saja!" Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kau kenal Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Chanyeol? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau kenal Chanyeol, berarti kau kenal presdir."

Baekhyun sedikit bingung mencerna omongan Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa berpikir cepat. Saat ini dirinya seakan-akan terpojok. Ketauan punya kissmark saja sebenarnya membuatnya malu. Pasti semua orang mengira dia sudah berbuat macam-macam dengan pacarnya. Oh dengarlah suara bisik-bisik yang mengatainya.

"Ne, ne! Park Chanyeol namja malang yang berhasil kau goda itu," Kyungsoo melanjutkan omongannya. "Chanyeol adalah presdir Park Corp. Kau pura-pura tidak tau ya? Kau pikir kami semua bisa kau bohongi dengan tampang innocent mu itu?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Begitu berita ini menyebar, semua oramg akan tau siapa kau sebenarnya Baekhyun-ssi. Dasar penggoda! Enyah saja dari bumi! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan langsung mengubur diriku supaya orang-orang tidak bisa melihatku," ejek Kyungsoo sambil berlalu. Namun sayangnya, suara bisik-bisik mengejek Baekhyun tetap tak hilang dan justru bertambah ramai.

'Ya ampun ternyata Baekhyun menggoda presdir sampai menyerahkan tubuhnya segala. Ck ck ck'

'Jangan-jangan ia juga merayu presdir Siwon supaya dulu ia diterima di Park Corp.'

'Benar-benar ga tau malu ya si Baekhyun itu?'

Baekhyun yang tak kuat lagi dengan bisikan-bisikan yang berisi fitnah itu. Akhirnya ia pun berlari keluar.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya bermaksud menelepon Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Chanyeol saat ini sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengangkat telepon. Dengan ragu sekaligus penasaran, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai teratas, tempat presdir berada.

Namun Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan saat sekretaris presdir bilang bahwa presdir hari ini bakal rapat seharian.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, Baekhyun menunggu dengan otak kacau.

Baekhyun menggeram marah saat mengetahui bahwa gosip tentang dirinya sepertinya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Park Corp.

Ia bisa mendengar sekretaris presdir bicara berbisik di telepon tentang dirinya...

'_Ah, Baekhyun-ssi? Oh, pantas saja saat ini dia sedang menunggu presdir. Sudah 3 jam ia masih menunggu. Pasti dia punya rencana busuk lagi buat presdir. Mungkin ia akan memohon-mohon supaya tidak dipecat. Oh presdir Park yang malang...'_

Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar celotehan para cleaning service yang bicara berbisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

'_Oh, itu toh yang namanya Baekhyun. Biasa saja ah tampangnya. Dia pasti mengandalkan segala cara agar presdir tertarik padanya sehingga presdir bisa jatuh ke jebakannya.'_

'_Lihatlah, dia pasti sengaja menunggu presdir untuk mengadu dan minta perlindungan.'_

Aaaaargggh! Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tak ingin mendengar semua omong kosong ini. Kepalanya sakit. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin pulang saja. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lift sambil menahan tangis.

Tak diduga, saat sedang menunggu lift, pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Baekhyun mendengar suara sekretaris presdir berteriak "Presdir Park!" Sontak Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

'Deg!' Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras dan matanya membesar saat melihat sosok tinggi yang tak asing lagi menjawab panggilan sekretaris presdir. Kebetulan sekali sekretaris presdir menunjuk ke arah dirinya sehingga Chanyeol menoleh juga ke arah Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berpandangan...

"Chan...yeol?" lirih Baekhyun tak percaya.

.

TBC

.

Hi readers,

Adegan hot baekyeol nya cuma segitu aja ya. Hohoho. Maklum lah, Baekyeol kan engga senekat Kaisoo.

Buat yang tanya terus kapan Baek tau kalau Yeol itu presdir, nah di chap ini rahasia Chanyeol udah terungkap. Cuma ya tinggal tunggu aja Baek marah engga tau kalau selama ini Chanyeol bohong?


	11. Chapter 11

**VS – chapter ****11**

**VS**

Versus

.

_._

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

'Deg!' Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras dan matanya membesar saat melihat sosok tinggi yang tak asing lagi menjawab panggilan sekretaris presdir. Kebetulan sekali sekretaris presdir menunjuk ke arah dirinya sehingga Chanyeol menoleh juga ke arah Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berpandangan...

"Chan...yeol?" lirih Baekhyun tak percaya.

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

"Chan... yeol?" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Air mata juga tampak membasahi pipinya. Kebetulan sekali bunyi lift terbuka terdengar. Ia segera masuk ke dalam lift dengan penuh emosi dan kekecewaan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari ke arah lift dan mencegah lift tertutup. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Baekhyun!" Untung saja dengan kakinya yang panjang itu Chanyeol berhasil mencegah lift tertutup. "Baek, kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" Hati Chanyeol terasa sesak saat melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Yeol. Hiks..hiks...," ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela isakannya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun merasa ia sungguh bodoh tak tau siapa presdir tempatnya bekerja. Ia juga kecewa karena merasa dibohongi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol masih buta dengan apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Kenapa selama ini kau bohong tentang pekerjaanmu? Hiks... hiks..." Chanyeol kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Di Park Corp.

Chanyeol langsung menyadari apa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Saat Chanyeol sedang terdiam , Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol dan menekan tombol agar lift tertutup.

Saat sudah tersadar dari kagetnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol lift satunya lagi.

Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

"_Ya ampun si Baekhyun itu benar-benar tak tau malu ya."_

"_Betul. Betul. Masa demi jadi spokesperson produk saja dia sampai menjual diri sih."_

'Deg'

Chanyeol membeku saat mendengar gosip-gosip yang bersautan. Padahal ia baru selangkah menginjakkan kaki di ruangan Baekhyun. Sepertinya karyawan di sini sedang asik bergosip hingga tak sadar Chanyeol ada di sini.

"_Tau tidak, katanya sih Baekhyun tak tau malu itu tadi langsung ke ruangan presdir. Mungkin mau cari perlindungan karena sudah ketauan."_

"_Atau mungkin mohon-mohon supaya tidak diputusin."_

"_Iiih, ga tau malu amat sih."_

Mereka masih asik bergosip.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" teriak Chanyeol geram. Semua mata langsung menuju ke arahnya. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar.

"Siapa yang berani bicara lagi lebih baik keluar dari perusahaan ini!"

.

.

Chanyeol tampak pucat saat kembali ke ruangannya. Ia tak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah berkeliling Park Corp. Ponsel kekasihnya itu juga tidak aktif. Chanyeol berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada Kris di ruangannya.

"Hei Chanyeol?" panggil Kris. Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Chanyeol?" Baru ketika Kris menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol merespon singkat "Hmmm?"

"Mau makan siang bersama? Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Ayo makan ke kantin," ajak Kris. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya otaknya memang sedang kacau.

.

"_Aku tak menyangka Baekhyun ternyata orang seperti itu."_

"_Pantas saja dia terpilih. Ternyata dia merayu presdir."_

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali memanas saat mendengar suara-suara tak enak di kantin Park Corp. Kenapa semua orang di Park Corp mendadak jadi penggosip seperti ini? Sedari tadi yang ia dengar cuma orang yang menjelekkan Baekhyun.

"_Sejak awal aku menjagokan Kyungsoo. Dia cute dan seksi. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun yang terpilih. Ugh, pantas saja. Ternyata dia lewat jalur belakang."_

"_Hmmm, sebenarnya sih Baekhyun manis juga. Wajahnya innocent. Tapi ternyata kelakuannya tak se-innocent wajahnya."_

"_Namja licik!"_

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi dengan suara sumbang yang memenuhi kantin. Bagaimana bisa semua orang menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun-nya?

'BRUK!'

Chnayeol menggebrak meja. Semua orang kaget dan terdiam. Kris yang tak tau apa-apa juga ikut kaget melihatnya.

"Kalau kalian menjelekkan Baekhyun lagi, aku tak akan segan memecat kalian!" Serunya penuh emosi. "Karena kalian semua bodoh percaya dengan gosip murahan itu!" lanjut Chanyeol dengan sangat geram.

.

.

'Ting tong'

'Ting tong'

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak juga membukakan pintu.

Jari-jari Chanyeol juga sudah kesekian kalinya menekan nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Chanyeol khawatir. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Gosip-gosip itu memang kejam. Pasti Baekhyun shock. Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tak berterus terang tentang pekerjaannya. Jadi, tugasnya sekarang adalah menemui Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

'Baekhyun, jebal... jawab teleponku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.'

.

.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol datang ke kantor bagaikan mayat hidup. Pandangannya kosong dan ketara sekali ia sedang kacau.

Chanyeol semakin kacau lagi saat baru duduk di kursinya dan disambut ketua promosi yang menyampaikan kabar kalau spokesperson produk mereka baru saja mengundurkan diri.

"Baekhyun-ssi baru saja datang dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri menjadi spokesperson. Kabarnya, ia juga mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Dia..." Belum selesai tamu Chanyeol itu bicara, presdir muda itu sudah berlari keluar ruangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya saat secepat kilat sudah berada di ruangan Baekhyun. Untung kali ini ia tidak terlambat. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengemasi barang-barang di mejanya sambil ditemani belasan pasang mata yang memperhatikan sambil bisik-bisik mencelanya.

'Grep' Tanpa banyak berpikir, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

.

.

'Hiks...hiks...'

Dengan hati sakit Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap sang kekasih yang terisak.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh..." ucap Baekhyun pelan di tengah isakkannya.

"Baek...," desah Chanyeol. Ia makin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk sang kekasih.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud merayumu, Chanyeol. Aku... a-aku..."

'Grep' Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini dengan erat. "Sttt... aku yang minta maaf Baek. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

'Hikss...hiks...'

"Maaf aku harusnya berterus terang padamu. Tapi percayalah, mau aku presdir atau bukan, ini tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Baekhyun."

'Hiks..hiks...hiks...' Dan Baekhyun pun semakin terisak. "Aku membencimu, Chanyeol." Dengan kasar ia mendorong Chanyeol, melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja tinggi ini. Kemudian Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat mengejar Baekhyun yang secepat kilat menyetop taksi. Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol ikut menyetop taksi yang lewat berikutnya. Ia mengejar Baekhyun hingga ke apartemennya. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak membukakan pintu walaupun Chanyeol sudah menekan bel berjuta-juta kali.

Chanyeol yang shock dan sedih kembali ke kantornya. Ia tak bicara sepatah katapun, bahkan tak menjawab saat Kris mengajaknya bicara. Chanyeol hanya membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun membencinya?

Andwe!

.

Kyungsoo sangat tau mengenai kondisi Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu keesokan harinya dengan sengaja ia mendatangi ruangan Chanyeol, menemukan sang presdir masih terkulai lemas di atas meja kerjanya. Bahkan kabarnya, kemarin malam presdir tidur di kantornya.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan mengelus rambutnya. Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Oh lebih tepatnya, sejak kemarin dia memang diam bagaikan mayat hidup.

"Saat mengalami masalah, kau butuh minum untuk melupakannya. Apa kau mau minum? Aku bersedia menemanimu," kata Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum licik.

.

"Baekhyuuuuun..." racau Chanyeol dengan kesadaran makin minim. Ia sudah sering mengalami masalah dan selama ini ia berhasil mengatasinya. Namun jika masalah itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak kuasa menghadapinya.

Ia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun sejak kuliah dulu. Sejak lama ia memendam perasaannya. Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun menerima perasaannya, Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan mau memutuskan hubungan ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Baeeeekkk..." Chanyeol berjalan timpang. Ia juga hampir jatuh berkali-kali. Untunglah ada Kyungsoo yang memapahnya.

"Aigoo, aku tak menyangka kau semabuk ini Chanyeol. Ugh, kau berat," dengan bersusah payah Kyungsoo memapah tubuh lunglai Chanyeol.

"Baeeeeeeekhyuuuun..." Chanyeol masih saja berteriak-teriak. Padahal saat ini mereka sudah meninggalkan bar.

"Chanyeol, lupakan saja Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela menunggu taksi lewat.

"Baekhyun... jangan tinggalkan akuuu..." Beberapa orang lewat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Untungnya beberapa saat kemudian ada taksi lewat. Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyunee..." Sampai di kamarnya, Chanyeol masih mericaukan nama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo jadi sebal dibuatnya.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya!" bentak Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol yang mabuk tentu tak mendengarkan. Kyungsoo jadi sebal.

Padahal awalnya kan ia bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol minum hingga mabuk, tapi tidak sampai mabuk berat seperti ini. Sejak tegukan pertama hingga presdir tampan ini mabuk berat, yang terucap dari mulutnya cuma nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuuuun. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sayang." Chanyeol mengigau dan tak lama kemudian tertidur.

"Oh, akhirnya kau berhenti menyebut namanya..." Kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang pulas tersebut.

'Baiklah karena kau tak mau menuruti perintahku, selanjutnya akan kubuat kau patuh padaku presdir Park.' Kyungsoo tersenyum licik. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti ia membuka kemejanya dan kemeja Chanyeol. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, mengatur sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka berdua tertangkap lensa kamera...

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Note: **

Kemarin salah posting... maap readers.


	12. Chapter 12

**VS – chapter ****12**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

'Baiklah karena kau tak mau menuruti perintahku, selanjutnya akan kubuat kau patuh padaku presdir Park.' Kyungsoo tersenyum licik. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti ia membuka kemejanya dan kemeja Chanyeol. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, mengatur sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka berdua tertangkap lensa kamera...

**.**

**.**

**12**

.

Kris sangat prihatin dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol jadi begini di saat acara peluncuran produk mereka tinggal sebentar lagi?

"Baeeeek..."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Chanyeol mengigau lagi di tidurnya. Kris bukan orang bodoh. Ia bisa menebak apa yang dialami Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah pernah bercerita tentang Baekhyun kepadanya. Kris juga mendengar sendiri desas-desus tak enak di Park Corp tentang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah. Makan dulu." Kris yang menengok Chanyeol ke rumahnya hanya bisa pasrah melihat ketidakberdayaan presdir muda Park ini.

"Baekhyun membenciku..." desah Chanyeol. "Oooh, Baekhyuuuun..."

"Sssshh, bagaimana ini?" Pikir Kris bingung.

'Drrtt...ddrrrt...' Di sela-sela kebingungannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Kris tersenyum saat melihat nama Tao terpampang di display.

"_Tao!"_

"_Hmm, iya aku tidak di Park Corp. Aku sedang di rumah presdir Park."_

"_Ckk ck ck, jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak. Presdir Park sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Sekarang ia jadi setengah gila. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengucapkan nama Baekhyun."_

"_Eh, kau kenal Baekhyun?"_

"_Ah, iya, dia karyawan park Corp."_

"_Betul-betul. Dia juga spokesperson produk yang terpilih kemarin."_

Kris pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia tau kepada Tao mengenai masalah Chanyeol. Di seberang sana, Tao berjanji akan membujuk Baekhyun.

.

.

"Tao! Bagaimana bisa kau tau rumahku?" Baekhyun kaget saat melihat Tao berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tao hanya nyengir tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilakan Tao masuk.

"Aku dapat kabar dari gege kalau presdir Park sedang sakit."

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

"Baek, kenapa kau terpengaruh gosip-gosip itu sih? Kalau kau terpengaruh, itu tandanya kau kalah. Dan itu membuktikan kalau kau tidak mempercayai kekasihmu sendiri. Percayalah, Chanyeol pasti punya alasan kenapa ia tidak terus terang kepadamu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan kini menunduk.

"Chanyeol tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemilihan itu. Semuanya dilakukan berdasarkan voting. Chanyeol bahkan tak ikut saat voting. Semuanya murni berdasarkan kemampuanmu Baekhyun."

"Tapi.. hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun mulai terisak. "Semuanya tak akan percaya hal ini. Orang-orang akan mengira aku memakai koneksi. Mereka juga pasti mengira aku bisa masuk Park Corp karena Chanyeol. Hiks..hiks..."

Tao menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Yang terpenting adalah kita tidak curang. Kata gege, para petinggi Park dan Wu Corp bahkan memintamu untuk tidak resign. Mereka semua tau kemampuanmu. Kau tak perlu takut karena Chanyeol dan gege sama sekali tidak ikut campur."

"Hiks..hiks... Tao..." Baekhyun memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Sekarang, kau jenguk Chanyeol ya. Kata gege, dia seperti mayat hidup. Tidak mau makan, tidak bisa bicara lain selain menyebut namamu. Hmm pokoknya dia menyedihkan sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Baekhyun langsung.

Tao memunyungkan mulutnya. "Kenapa lagi Baek? Chanyeol kan tidak bersalah," bujuk Tao.

"Dia tetap membohongiku, Tao. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya? Dia sudah berbohong begitu lama."

Tao hampir putus asa membujuk Baekhyun. Semakin lama Baekhyun tidak terbujuk, itu artinya Kris-nya juga semakin lama tertahan di samping Chanyeol. "Baekhyunku tersayang, pikirkan kalau kau jadi Chanyeol. Aku yakin kau pasti juga akan berbohong. Dia kembali ke Korea untuk menggantikan ayahnya di saat ia baru tau kau ternyata karyawan di perusahaanya."

"hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun memeluk Tao semakin erat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia memandang Tao dengan pandangan heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kisahku dan Chanyeol?"

Tao tersenyum innocent. "Gege yang cerita. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kan kalau gege sering meeting dengan presdir Park. Aku sampai mengira mereka selingkuh. Untung aku suka menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Mereka tidak 100% meeting. Mereka malah cerita mengenai kekasih-kekasihnya. Ugh, gege, awas kau. Kau pasti menceritakanku yang jelek-jelek!"

Melihat wajah kesal Tao, Baekhyun malah akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ck ck ck, lihat sekarang siapa yang sudah bisa tertawa hmm?"

"Habis kau lucu Tao."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah mau kan ke tempat Chanyeol? Sekalian aku juga mau ke sana. Gege ada di sana menunggui pacarmu itu. Aku harus memastikan dia tidak selingkuh dan tidak cerita yang jelek-jelek tentang aku."

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya, membuat Tao lega. Diam-diam dia mengirimkan pesan kepada Kris.

'_Misi berhasil. Gege harus menepati janji mau menuruti semua permintaanku.'_

.

.

"Gege!" Tao berteriang riang saat masuk ke rumah Chanyeol. Ugh, padahal ini kan rumah orang. Tapi bocah ini sama sekali tidak seperti tamu. Ck..ck..ck...

"Tao!" Kris menjawabnya dari arah dapur.

Baekhyun terpana saat melihat Kris berjalan dari arah dapur membawa semangkuk makanan entah apa isinya.

"Ah Baekhyun!" Kris menyapa Baekhyun saat melihat dirinya mengekor di belakang Tao. "Untung sekali kau datang. Cepat temui Chanyeol. Titip juga bawakan ini," ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur itu kepada Baekhyun. "Dia sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin. Suruh dia makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia bisa melihat Tao langsung menyeret Kris dan sedikit memarahinya 'Gege tidak pernah menyiapkanku makanan. Tapi kenapa gege malah menyiapkan makanan untuk presdir Park? Gege tidak selingkuh kan? Kalau gege selingkuh, aku akan mem-wushu dirimu!'

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar dengan samar pembicaraan Taoris. Ia menarik napasnya untuk berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol. Namun begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia berhenti. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara khawatir, kecewa, sedih, marah, rindu...

'Kriet' dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu.

"Baeeeekhyuun..." Tampaklah kekasihnya itu sedang tiduran memeluk guling dan memanggil-manggil namanya dengan lirih.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak di depan pintu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ch-chanyeolie...," panggil Baekhyun pelan beberapa saat kemudian seakan tak mau mengagetkan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk ngoceh sendiri.

"Baekhyuuuun..." Aigoo tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara pelan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ehem. Ch-chanyeolie.." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil lagi dengan suara agak keras.

"Baek.. Eh?" Akhirnya Chanyeol seperti menyadari sesuatu. Telinganya seperti mendengar suara merdu bak malaikat. Ia pun langsung berbalik dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang mengisi hati dan otaknya saat ini.

Saat melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk makanan, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

"Baekhyunee!" deretan giginya yang banyak itu langsung terlihat. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia bangkit menghambur ke arah Baekhyun, bermaksud memeluknya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Baekhyun langsung. Tubuh Chanyeol pun berhenti bergerak dan raut wajahnya berubah kecewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya seakan menyadari kesalahpahaman yang sedang terjadi.

"A-aku hanya mau meletakkan bubur ini dulu." Baekhyun meletakkan nampan bubur di meja. Nah, sekarang..." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya seakan siap menerima pelukan.

"Baekhyunee!" Dan Chanyeol pun kembali bergerak, kali ini langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku minta maaf Baek. Jangan marah lagi ne. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jebal... Ya ya ya?" tanyanya beruntun tanpa sempat mengambil napas.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat polah kekanakkan Chanyeol. Oh lihatlah namja yang satu ini. Badannya saja yang tinggi, tapi sifatnya masih anak-anak.

"Aku juga minta maaf membuatmu khawatir Yeoli. Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin marah. Aku hanya kecewa dan kesal dengan berita-berita itu."

"Aku akan memecat semua karyawan yang bicara macam-macam tentangmu!" seru Chanyeol langsung dengan lantang.

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya. "E-eh... Ti-tidak perlu. Aku tidak bersalah dan tidak merayumu kan? Jadi, sekarang aku memutuskan tidak takut dengan mereka. Lagipula kata-kata Tao benar. Untuk apa aku takut jika memang aku terpilih karena kemampuanku. Iya kan? Harusnya aku sadar Kyungsoo si penyebar gosip itu orang seperti apa."

"Benar sekali." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Pokoknya jangan tinggalkan aku Baek. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup jika kau marah dan meninggalkanku... Tapi..." Chanyeol seperti menyadari ada yang janggal. "TAO? Tao? Kenapa bisa Tao bicara padamu? Kapan? Aku tak pernah cerita-cerita padanya."

"Tao dapat cerita dari Kris. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang."

"Di sini? Di rumahku? Jinja? Kapan mereka datang?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Kau tidak sadar ya? Kris bahkan menyiapkan bubur untukmu," sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bubur yang tergolek di atas meja.

"Kris? Bubur? Oh my gosh, kenapa bisa ada penyusup di rumahku?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, heran. Sepertinya sedari tadi Chanyeolnya sedang di awang-awang dan baru sekarang mendarat di bumi.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali masuk kerja seperti biasa. Ia menghela napas saat mengetahui banyak mata memandang ke arahnya.

Oke, ini memang tidak nyaman. Tapi ia berusaha cuek dan tetap semangat. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan apa yang bakal dialaminya hari ini.

Tapi seperti tekadnya, Baekhyun tak akan takut lagi dengan gosip-gosip tak benar itu. Apalagi ia juga sudah janji pada Chanyeol jika tidak akan keluar dari Park Corp.

_**Flashback**_

"Baek, kau tidak akan keluar dari Park Corp kan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun tampak berpikir dengan wajah pura-pura innocent. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Uuuu.. Baekhyuuuun...," kata Chanyeol manja dengan muka memohon.

"Saat ini reputasiku sedang buruk, Yeol."

"Baekhyuneeee..." Chanyeol kini memunyungkan mulutnya mirip anak kecil sedang merayu minta dibelikan permen.

Baekhyun hanya diam melihat polah kekasihnya. Chanyeol terus merengek dan memohon tapi Baekhyun cuma diam tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun masih menggeleng.

"Baekhyuuun..."

Baekhyun masih juga diam dan hanya menggeleng.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau berhenti. Ayo kita menikah! Lalu, kau jadi househusband saja," sahut Chanyeol saat kesabarannya sudah habis.

Baekhyun menganga mendengarnya. "YAK! Aku masih mau berkarir!" seru Baekhyun langsung. Enak saja jadi househusband. Itu artinya dia harus diam di rumah, mengurus rumah, belanja, masak... Oh big no no!

Mendengar akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol nyengir senang. "Nah, kalau begitu kau tidak jadi keluar kan? Ayolah Baek. Kau tau kan, mau aku presdir atau bukan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

'Blush' wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi saat ini Chanyeol memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan intens. Lalu.. aigoo... kenapa wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat dan dekat ke wajahnya?

"U-ummm... B-baiklah. A-aku tidak akan keluar," jawab Baekhyun buru-buru sebelum wajah Chanyeol makin mendekat lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Nah, begitu dong. Lagipula kau tak perlu takut, Baek. Kau kan tidak salah. Jika ada yang mengata-ngataimu, aku akan menegur orang itu. Arasseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

_**Flashback end**_

...

Kyungsoo kesal bukan main saat mengetahui Baekhyun kembali menginjakkan kaki di Park Corp. Makin kesal lagi saat tau bahwa Baek-yeol sudah berbaikan. Bahkan siang ini Chanyeol terang-terangan datang ke ruangan Baekhyun, mengajak namja itu makan siang bersama dengan rayuan mesra ala Chanyeol.

Suara-suara sumbang yang dulu mengejek Baekhyun pun kini perlahan hilang, bahkan digantikan oleh pujian.

"_Hmm, sebenarnya mereka berdua serasi kok."_

"_Wajah presdir Park tampak bersinar jika dekat dengan Baekhyun."_

"_Dan kabarnya, presdir Park yang suka duluan sama Baekhyun."_

"_Jadi, gosip kalau Baekhyun yang menggoda presdir itu salah besar."_

Kyungsoo geram mendengarnya. Hati dan kepalanya panas.

Kenapa susah sekali merayu Park Chanyeol? Kenapa susah sekali menjatuhkan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa susah sekali memisahkan mereka berdua?

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Kyungsoo berjalan menemui presdir Park di ruangannya.

"Oh Kyungsoo-ssi? Ada apa kemari? Aku tak ingat ada janji denganmu. Lain kali jika ingin bertemu, sebaiknya kau buat janji dulu. Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku tidak ada waktu untukmu," jelas Chanyeol dingin dan dengan wajah tak suka. Bagaimanapun, namja di depannya ini benar-benar licik dan jahat terhadap Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol harus hati-hati.

"Ini." Tanpa panjang lebar Kyungsoo meletakkan selembar foto tepat di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melongo sedikit ke arah foto itu. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melotot besar.

_Apa ini? Kenapa ada foto dirinya sedang tidur dengan Kyungsoo?_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

Maap readers.. updatenya lama. FF nya akan segera tamat kok. Jadi, bertahanlah dengan segala badai yang menerpa BaekYeol.


	13. Chapter 13

**VS – chapter ****13 – Final Chap**

**VS**

Versus

.

_Cerita sebelumnya..._

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Kyungsoo berjalan menemui presdir Park di ruangannya.

"Oh Kyungsoo-ssi? Ada apa kemari? Aku tak ingat ada janji denganmu. Lain kali jika ingin bertemu, sebaiknya kau buat janji dulu. Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku tidak ada waktu untukmu," jelas Chanyeol dingin dan dengan wajah tak suka. Bagaimanapun, namja di depannya ini benar-benar licik dan jahat terhadap Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol harus hati-hati.

"Ini." Tanpa panjang lebar Kyungsoo meletakkan selembar foto tepat di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melongo sedikit ke arah foto itu. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melotot besar.

_Apa ini? Kenapa ada foto dirinya sedang tidur dengan Kyungsoo?_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

"Aku akan menyebarkan foto ini. Jika ini tersebar, maka akan berpengaruh terhadap Park Corp, terhadap penjualan produk baru, dan terhadap Byun Baekhyun," ancam Kyungsoo sambil menekankan kata 'Byun Baekhyun'.

Jujur, Chanyeol tak suka saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berusaha menjatuhkan Baekhyun. Ia melihat lagi foto ini lebih seksama, mencoba mengingat kapan dan di mana ini foto ini diambil. Chanyeol langsung teringat kejadian saat ia mabuk karena Kyungsoo mengajaknya minum. Oh, kalau begitu, sudah pasti 100 persen namja mungil ini punya rencana jahat lagi. Ini semua pasti hanya rekayasa licik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, lebih baik jangan coba-coba mengancamku. Ini sudah jelas hasil perbuatanmu. Aku mabuk dan tertidur. Lagipula, di kamarku ada CCTV. Aku bisa balik menuntutu karena berusaha mengancam orang tak bersalah," balas Chanyeol panjang lebar mencoba menakut-nakuti. Oh CCTV di kamarnya? Hohoho sepertinya berbohong sekali ini boleh juga.

Kyungsoo baru mau buka mulut saat Chanyeol kembali bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga sudah tau bahwa dirimu dan Kai bekerja sama dalam penilaian ujian kenaikan pangkat kapan lalu."

Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik.

"Kelicikanmu sudah banyak yang kuketahui, Kyungsoo. Jadi, jangan coba-coba menjatuhkan orang lain lagi kali ini," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo tampak termakan omongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bisa membaca raut muka takut Kyungsoo jadi semangat menakut-nakuti namja mungil itu.

"Aku bisa memecatmu dan menghancurkan karirmu. Jadi lebih baik kau urungkan niat jelekmu ini." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau ini pintar. Karirmu juga bagus di sini. Jabatanmu sudah lebih tinggi dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatanmu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa karena kau benci Baekhyun? Apa salah Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lho, kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah menceramahinya?

"Kau adalah namja yang sempurna jika kau tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti ini." Chanyeol perlahan memperlembut nada bicaranya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol memujinya. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia justru merasa bersalah.

Suasana hening.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Sepuluh detik...

"Maafkan aku." Dua kata ini tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada suara sesenggukan dan Chanyeol bisa melihat pundak namja mungil ini naik turun.

"K-kyungsoo-ssi? A-aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis..."

"Maafkan aku. Hiks... hiks..." Kyungsoo berlari keluar sambil menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol sengaja tidak mengejarnya. Ia hanya melihat sambil mengangkat bahunya. Yah, Kyungsoo kan memang bukan urusannya...

.

Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa wajahnya basah dengan air mata berlari ke arah taman belakang. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Orang itu juga mengikutinya hingga ke taman.

"Hiks..hiks..." Saat orang itu mendengar suara tangisan, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya panik.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya ini sehingga tanpa ragu ia menoleh dan menghambur ke pelukan orang itu.

"Kai... Hiks... hiks..."

"Wae? Wae? Ada apa eoh? Cepat ceritakan padaku." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan kemejanya basah karena air mata. Ini membuat Kai sangat sedih.

"Aku... aku... ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Kyung. Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga kau menangis." Kai menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku," ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan kejadiannya dengan Chanyeol barusan. Kalau ia menceritakannya, nanti Kai tau bahwa ia itu jahat dan licik. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedih karena kalah pemilihan itu..."

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Sebagai gantinya, ia merengkuh wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap mata besarnya. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Kyungie. Bagiku, kau adalah yang terhebat. Ara?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, hatinya yang sedih seakan terobati dengan melihat wajah tampan Kai. Apalagi manajer muda itu juga tersenyum manis, sungguh menyejukkan hatinya. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, setiap kali ia ada masalah, orang yang ada di sampingnya pasti cuma Kai.

"Gomawo Kai."

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sekaligus membersihkan air matanya.

Saat suara isakan tangis sudah hilang, Kai kembali bicara untuk mengganti suasana. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau kalau Chanyeol ternyata sudah punya pacar?"

Kyungsoo kembali cemberut mendengarnya. Aish, kenapa Kai membahas masalah ini sih? Sudah cukup ia kalah dari Baekhyun. Sudah cukup pula ia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Chanyeol. Apa kali ini Kai mau membandingkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun?

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Ah, betul sekali. Hampir setiap orang membicarakannya. Lagipula Baekhyun kan bawahan kita. Hahahaha. Pasti kau juga sudah tau," lanjut Kai. (Ya ampun Baek dibilang bawahan KaiSoo...)

"Tapi, Kyung, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak iri?" tambah Kai.

"Iri?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ugh, jangan-jangan Kai akan bilang bahwa Baek lebih pintar, lebih manis, lebih cute, dan lebih cantik darinya.

"Mmm, maksudku, kau dan Baek kan seumuran. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah punya pacar duluan," jelas Kai.

"Itu..." Kyungsoo tidak menyangka yang dimaksud iri oleh Kai ternyata tentang jodoh...

"Kau pasti iri kan?"

Kyungsoo sedikit ciut. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tau kalau ia iri dengan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya iri karena Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan namja tampan dan kaya seperti presdir Park.

"Nah, supaya kau tidak iri, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran juga?" celetuk Kai tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang Kai yang kini tersenyum malu-malu.

Ya ampun, ternyata yang dimaksud Kai itu... aigoo Kai...

"Kita? Pacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk malu-malu, tapi penuh semangat (hihihi).

"Iya betul! Selama ini hubungan kita masih abu-abu, Kyungie. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran secara resmi?"

"Kai..."

Wajah Kai mulai panik saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang bukannya senang tapi justru kebingungan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku!" Kai menarik napas sejenak. Ia sudah telanjur bicara sejauh ini. Kini saatnya membuat perasaannya jelas.

"Aku suka padamu, Kyungie. Aku ingin kedekatan kita ini bisa serius hingga tahap berikutnya. Aku tak mau main-main karena perasaanku sudah mantap. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Jeongmal saranghae." Nada suara Kai terdengar serius dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya sebagai suara yang sangat merdu, yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini.

'Deg-deg-deg' Jantungnya juga berdetak cepat.

_Apakah ini tandanya bahwa ia juga mencintai Kai?_

Jujur, selama ini Kyungsoo mendekati Kai hanya untuk mendapat keuntungan. Lagipula Kai memang hot, jadi Kyungsoo tak rugi sama sekali. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu saat ia dekat dengan Kai. Dari jaman sekolah dulu, Kyungsoo sudah sering gonta-ganti pasangan karena bosan. Tapi dengan namja berkulit gelap seksi ini, tidak pernah ada rasa bosan. Apa itu tanda kalau Kai memang jodohnya?

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir untuk menjawab Kai, sementara Kai dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Pikiran Kyungsoo campur aduk. Namun semuanya hanya berisi tentang Kai. Sungguh aneh karena di otaknya saat ini tak ada sosok siapapun kecuali Kai. Otaknya mulai memutar kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia lalui bersama Kai. Jika dipikir-pikir, Kai memang selalu ada di saat Kyungsoo butuh bantuan. Dan saat Kyungsoo sedang tidak butuh bantuan pun Kai sering mengunjunginya, mengajaknya makan, membantunya mengerjakan hal-hal sepele, memberikannya hadiah kecil, menelepon, mengirimkan pesan...

Jika dipikir-pikir, selama ini hubungan mereka memang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih lho. Hanya sayangnya status mereka saja yang masih abu-abu.

"Aku... Kurasa aku juga mencintaimu, Kai," jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan pada akhirnya.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum 'hup' Kai membawa namja mungil di depannya ini ke pelukannya.

"Yaaay! Gomawo Kyungie!" kata Kai senang. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo. "Memelukmu sekarang ini jadi terasa berbeda!"

"B-beda?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Um, because you are mine. Memelukmu saat ini terasa lebih bahagia. Tak ada yang kucemaskan lagi karena hubungan kita sekarang sudah resmi," jawab Kai.

"Benar." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Ia merasa hangat. Hatinya yang dingin juga terasa hangat.

"Gomawo Kyungie. Aku janji akan melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia!"

Di balik pelukan Kai tersebut, Do Kyungsoo juga tersenyum bahagia. Kini ia tak perlu iri lagi dengan orang lain karena sudah ada Kai yang selalu di sampingnya.

.

.

"Kalian telah bekerja keras hari ini! Kuharap kalian menyiapkan tenaga untuk hari-hari berikutnya!" kata Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah para karyawan. Saat ini ia sedang berkeliling ke ruangan marketing yang tampak sibuk sekali. Dering telepon seakan tak pernah berhenti.

Hari-hari ini, banyak petinggi Park Corp yang sibuk menerima tamu. Banyak pula yang sibuk meeting. Seakan tak mau mengganggu karyawannya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Semua sibuk, namun tak merasa tertekan. Tubuh boleh lelah, tapi semangat seakan tak berkurang. Oleh karena itu, terus menyemangati karyawannya adalah tugas Chanyeol. Kerjaanya kali ini adalah memonitor penjualan dan respon masyarakat terhadap produk baru Park Corp sembari menyemangati karyawannya. Beberapa hari ini sang presdir sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan berkeliling kantor-kantor cabang Park Corp, pabrik, sekaligus beberapa gerai utama yang menjual produk mereka.

Seminggu yang lalu ponsel pintar keluaran Park-Wu Corp resmi diluncurkan. Gerai-gerai ponsel langsung diserbu para calon pembeli. Dengan sabar mereka mengantre, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang harus pesan dulu.

Berkeliling melihat perkembangan penjualan ternyata benar-benar tak terasa. Sepertinya baru beberapa jam Chanyeol berkeliling, tapi ternyata hari sudah sore. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan hasil pengamatannya hari ini. Walau baru diluncurkan, tapi respon pasar sudah bagus sejak awal. Dan ketika benar-benar diluncurkan, tak disangka responnya justru lebih meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Aigoo, sejak pagi ingin beli kopi baru kesampaian sekarang," ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar dari sebuah cafe kopi. Ia menyeruput kopinya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, tak sengaja Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan tentang produknya.

"_Waah itu iklan ponsel terbaru Park Corp!" seru seseorang saat melihat iklan elektronik di TV besar di sebuah gedung. _

"_Aku tak pernah kecewa dengan produk keluaran Park Corp," _timpal temannya.

"_Wow lihatlah, model iklannya cute sekali."_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia ikut mendongak ke arah televisi raksasa yang memperlihatkan sosok kekasihnya itu.

"_Tak biasanya Park Corp memakai orang di iklannya. Biasanya kan mereka pakai animasi lah, robot lah..."_

"_Ugh, aku tak peduli, yang pasti bintang iklannya manis dan cute sekali. Hmm siapa namanya? Baekhyun?"_

"_Yup, namanya Baekhyun. Dia sangat pintar. Kabarnya, ia sebenarnya karyawan Park Corp."_

Chanyeol semakin bangga mendengarnya. Ia jadi kangen dengan Baekhyun. Melihat iklan perusahaannya hanya bisa mengobati secuil rasa kangennya dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya, ingin sekali ia memandang Baekhyun yang asli, memeluknya erat, menciumnya, dan... umm... hahaha...

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol harus tau kalau Baek sangat sibuk. Bahkan mungkin lebih sibuk darinya.

_Chagi, apa kau sudah makan? Telepon aku jika ada waktu. Banyak istirahat juga. Aku merindukanmu._

Chanyeol mengetik pesan chat untuk Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya hingga Chanyeol tiba di rumah, Baekhyun belum membalas pesannya. Barulah malam hari ketika Chanyeol sudah siap tidur, ada balasan dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini ya membuatnya sibuk?" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri saat membaca balasan Baekhyun. Tugas Baekhyun sebagai spokesperson membuatnya sibuk untuk promosi. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol harus rela berpisah sementara dengan Baekhyun gara-gara Baekhyun harus keliling dunia untuk promosi.

"Dan jika aku tau Baek harus pergi berbulan-bulan. Aku tak akan setuju dia jadi spokesperson. Uuugh aku kangen denganmu Baekhyun...," ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka folder di ponselnya yang berisi puluhan foto Baekhyun.

"Ini dejavu seperti dulu di Amerika," lirih Chanyeol saat mengingat kegiatannya dulu setiap malam yang selalu memandangi foto Baekhyun.

"Dulu aku berhasil bertahan selama 2 tahun tak bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang baru seminggu saja terasa begitu tersiksa?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak bisa berpisah denganmu, Baek."

.

.

"Selamat malam semuanya...," ucap Siwon saat tiba di restoran yang sudah ia pesan. Seminggu setelah disibukkan dengan peluncuran produk baru yang berjalan sangat sukses, appa dan eomma Chanyeol ini akhirnya memutuskan pulang sebentar ke Korea untuk merayakan kecil-kecilan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Tak lupa appa dan eomma Chanyeol juga mengundang Kris dan Tao untuk makan bersama. Sebenarnya mereka ingin tuan dan nyonya Wu datang ke Korea. Namun sayangnya mereka sedang sibuk di China sana.

"Bersulang untuk kesuksesan peluncuran produk baru!" Appa Chanyeol yang ganteng itu memimpin cheers.

"Bersulang juga untuk Chanyeoli yang hari ini berulang tahun!" Sambung sang eomma yang cute luar biasa.

"Eeeehh, kau ulang tahun?" tanya Kris sambil menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan.

"Wow, happy birthday Chanyeol! Aku tak tau kalau kau ulang tahun. Harusnya aku bawa kado," kata Kris.

"Benar, harusnya kau bawa kado! Kutunggu kadomu besok. Hahahaha," ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Hanya becanda. Aku yang salah karena tak bilang padamu. Acara makan hari ini sebenarnya sekaligus untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku juga. Tapi aku sudah senang kok kau dan Tao bisa datang."

"Yak anak-anak... Kapan kita bersulang? Eomma sudah pegal pegang gelasnya," ricau sang eomma sambil munyung-munyung memandang anak-anak muda di depannya ini.

"Tunggu!" Saat mereka hendak bersulang, Kris tiba-tiba menyetop dengan seruan kerasnya. "Ehem, kalau begitu, boleh kan kita bersulang juga untuk kelancaran persiapan pernikahanku dan Tao?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya langsung melotot lebar. Lupa sudah mereka dengan gelas minuman mereka.

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya sang appa.

"Kapan?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Umm, seharusnya kami sudah menikah bulan lalu. Tapi karena ada peluncuran produk, maka diundur jadi bulan depan. Chanyeol, kau harus datang ya. Aku akan mengirimkan tiket ke China untukmu. Pokoknya kau harus datang."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pasti. Aku sudah tau kau tunangan cukup lama. Tapi tak kusangka kau akan secepat ini menikah."

Sang eomma tersenyum mendengar rencana pernikahan Kris. "Hmmm... alangkah baiknya jika Chanyeol kami ini juga segera menikah," ucapnya sambil membayangkan pernikahan anak sulungnya.

"Benar. Chanyeol harus segera menikah sebelum dilangkahi dongsaengnya," sambung sang appa. "Sehun dan Luhan harus segera dinikahkan sebelum Luhan hamil duluan. Cih, bocah itu memang selalu membuatku khawatir." Sang appa malah curhat.

"Ehem" Kris berdehem. "Tuan dan nyonya Park jangan khawatir. Chanyeol sudah punya pacar kok. Pacarnya manis dan baik. Pacar Chanyeol adalah orang yang membantu Tao sekaligus teman main Tao di Korea."

Eomma Chanyeol kaget namun bersemangat sekali mendengarnya. Ia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. "Oh benarkah anakku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau sudah punya pacar? Kapan kau mengenalkannya kepada kami?"

Kris tertawa melihat WonKyu yang senang bukan main. "Namanya Baekhyun. Aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalnya. Dia adalah model sekaligus spokesperson produk baru yang diluncurkan kemarin," jelas Kris yang justru semangat menjawab rasa penasaran WonKyu.

"Baekhyun?" ucap appa dan eomma Chanyeol bersamaan ke arah sang anak. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh Chanyeolieeee..." Sang eomma langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari dulu, eoh?"

"I-itu... itu karena hubungan kami cukup complicated eomma," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan segera lamar Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol!" ucap sang appa. Kini ganti Chanyeol yang kaget. Semudah itukah kedua orang tuanya menyetujui hubungannya? Padahal orang tuanya kan belum tentu mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam. Ia baru berencana memperkenalkan Baekhyun setelah kekasihnya itu balik dari acara promosinya di seluruh dunia.

(Hmm, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa selama ia masih di Amerika sana, Baekhyun adalah karyawan kesayangan kedua orang tuanya... Hihihi)

"Ta-tapi appa... Baekhyun pasti mau berkarir dulu..."

"No no no! Dia bisa berkarir sambil berumah tangga seperti eomma."

"Sudahlah Yeol, turuti saja kami. Lagipula kami ini sudah pusing dengan Sehun. Bocah itu dan pacarnya bahkan sudah tinggal bersama! Appa ngeri membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan setiap malam. Untungnya, appa sudah mengirimkan sekotak kondom setiap bulan."

'Uhuk' Kris tersedak mendengarnya. Tuan dan nyonya Park ini sungguh lucu dan unik.

Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng melihat eomma-nya yang kini langsung sibuk menelepon beberapa Wedding Organizer, dan sang appa yang menelepon pendeta untuk menanyakan hari baik.

Sedangkan Tao yang sedari tadi tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan cuma bisa memunyungkan mulutnya. Betapa malangnya sedari tadi ia dicuekin.

Acara makan bersama sepertinya gagal total... Wkwkwkwkkk.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Halo readers, akhirnya tamat juga ceritanya. Gimana, memuaskan?

Maap ya kalau Kaisoo pada akhirnya lolos dengan begitu mudah walaupun sudah nyiksa Baek berkali-kali. Weww...

**By the way, jangan lewatkan next chap ya...**

**Q: Lho masih ada 1 chapter lagi?**

**A: Iyaaa chapter depan itu epilog di mana Baekhyun akhirnya pulang setelah berbulan-bulan promosi produk Park Corp. **

**Jadi, kira-kira gimana ya reaksi Chanyeol yang sudah kangen setengah mati itu?**

Semoga engga langsung nerkam Baek...

.

.

Epilog

.

"Baekhyuneee... Hihihi..." Chanyeol sudah bagai orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi. Tak jarang ia juga memanggil nama Baekhyun lalu diiringi kikikan kecil.

Semenjak ia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun dua minggu yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan balik ke Korea hari ini, Chanyeol sudah sibuk sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, menyibukkan diri sendiri.

Chanyeol sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal. Termasuk merealisasikan ide-idenya yang sudah muncul jauh-jauh hari.

Chanyeol memeriksa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya daftar yang ia buat. Ia harus memastikan tak ada yang terlewat.

Mau tau apa isi daftar yang dibuat Chanyeol? Ini dia bocorannya..

Memindahkan semua barang Baekhyun ke apartemen Chanyeol, sehingga mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus tinggal bareng dengannya. Aigoo...

Fsdf

Dada

Pas sampe di airport, ternyata uda bnk fans Baek nunggu. Sampe bawa-bawa poster n bunga.

Pas baek muncul, para fansnya teriak-teriak. I love you Baek... Baekhyun please marry me..

Chanyeol yang emang mau nglamar jadi bengong. Kenapa bisa fans-fans nya lebih heboh dari dirinya?

Yeol jg cemburu krn fanboy-fanboy baek minta foto bareng. Salaman brng. Trus peluk-peluk juga.

Pas baek liat yeol, dia senyum n lambaiin tangan. N manggi yeol. Semua fansnya nole ke arah yeol. Yeol dgn bangga langsung meluk n nyium baek sambil jalan meluk pingganggnya. Fanboy2 baek sampe nangis2 ngeliatnya.

Yeol, hrsnya km ngga ngebuat org2 itu sampe nangis2.


End file.
